


RWBY: Winged Fury

by EliteLenny223



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Gen, Huntresses, Multi, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, huntsmen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteLenny223/pseuds/EliteLenny223
Summary: Charli had it very hard, especially when she once lived a life of a Lower-Class Citizen in Mistral. Finally moving away, she finds herself in the Kingdom Of Vale, missing her mother, but always remembering a promise: ‘Get stronger for Mom and more for myself.’Also available in Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12735998/1/RWBY-Winged-FuryAlso available in Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/498997814-rwby-winged-fury-the-promise





	1. The promise

**Author's Note:**

> So… This is actually a full RWBY fanfict! Finally… I get to be at least a trendsetter for once! I’ve been writing Strike Witches and Brave Witches fanficts for a while. But with RWBY on the rise from 2013, I don’t see why I can’t write with this! For those who have been watching my fanfict ‘Legacy Of Monika’ and ‘Sky Dreadnought’, thank you so much! I’m StrikerStanding692 in Fanfiction, ActualEliteLenny in Wattpad and LennyFictGeek in Archive Of Our Own, reporting!  
> Without any delay… Here’s Chapter 1! Enjoy! ;)

Breathing in and out at a quick pace and slowly gaining her composure, the night was getting darker, even with the single light source ahead that she saw ahead of her. Charli’s mother held a lamp light to her daughter and was shining towards a map of the world on the floor. There were marked locations in Anima, the continent where her home is, along with the Kingdom of Mistral. But she didn’t look at that fact in that moment, as she was being given instructions.

“Listen to me,” Charli’s mother said. “If you’re really sure you want to do this, you have to take the next airship departing for Vale. And that’s only hours away. As soon as the first daylight comes, you will be left behind. So you must reach that airship until then.”

“Mom,” Charli muttered to herself. Her skin was semi-tanned, and she had purple eyes, while somehow patterned with a feline look. Her short hair, with white middle to her bottom and emerald green gradient on her head and front, along with moderately long ears were a clear sign she wasn’t human. Her mother in fact had naturally white hair, but was human in nature. Eventually, Charli had to give her thought. “Mom… Can’t you come with me?”

And her mother shook her head. “I have to be here. I have to be sure they have at least leverage. Look… Gerval is what we would seem as bad, but he needs me to keep everything in check. You had one year of education in Mistral, and that’s all you can get for now, but you have a chance at something better.”

Charli frowned. “I’m beginning to doubt my decision. I want to protect you… but I can’t do it by leaving.”

“We talked about this, Charli.” The mother put her hand onto her daughter’s cheek to assure her. “You said you wanted to get stronger. You can’t do it with how things are here. The politics here are bad enough, and I don’t want you to get involved.”

“Mm…” Charli groaned in defeat and gave her mother a tight hug while she shed tears. “I understand… I’m so sorry.”

The mother cried as well but didn’t sob as she felt her daughter’s hair while rubbing it with her hand. “Don’t be. It’s for both our sakes. Do what you must to be better… I’ll always be in your heart, Charli. You don’t ever forget that.”

Charli was running in the darkness of the big patches of forest, heading northwest. Mostly, she took cover in the trees, and made sure to evade all the Grimm that were at the open roads. She had a bag on her back while safely secured with multiple knots on her shoulders. Her running was constant. Her eyes were partly glowing to give her the vision she needs to navigate through the darkness.

Though for a few times while she ran in darkness, she saw images of blood and corpses lying on grass. She shook her head to snap out of it.

_I have to snap out of it,_ she thought. _I had no choice. I know I have to do what I’m set to do. Getting stronger is what I want, and learning is what I should do beside it. But I can’t do it here in Anima. It’s got to be Sanus… to Vale._


	2. Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, Charli was facing different kinds of dangers in Mistral, and was going onto lengths she never did before… away from Haven Academy’s bordered areas that late night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been wondering. I’ve been doing reviews and rants very recently, and I ask myself: “Is this okay?” Well… It’s really a vague question, but YES. I keep telling myself RWBY’s episode clips that are regular should improve its length to 30 minutes!! YES! Let’s do something about that damn clip lengths! It should change waiting time, but it’ll be all worth it. A lot more would watch than just the handful of people counted.
> 
> So… here’s the next one! QUESTION: What do you guys want to see on future chapters of this fanfict? Because I want to certainly write on Charli having worked together with JNPR and RWBY before it all breaks down. (if you guys haven’t watched volume 3, watch it first to see what I mean)
> 
> Oh… and please catch this story on all platforms… not just Fanfiction.net but also on Wattpad and Archive Of Our Own. Leave reviews, kudos and all the love! :D Thanks!

Things weren’t messy that night in Mistal. As there are more of the woods Charli had to worry about, there were less on the Grimm. Finally getting through the few villages that were less attacked by the Grimm, she was getting more and more relieved. She’s already in the part of the continent that had people and faunus living in simplicity. She was aware of what the Faunus were… They were like humans, but in a way, also having animal traits. They were usually part of society, but humans discriminate them, so there is unrest that happens between the two sides, for the reason that bigger communities have separations when it comes to races. At this, Charli had to try putting on her white earmuffs. They can cover her long ears, and her usual alibi would be that the earmuffs were hearing aids.

She didn’t have any trouble as she passed through villages. But as she left them for another thick patch of woods, she encountered a small pack of Grimm again, having the shape of two legged clawed creatures giving small growls. Charli would usually be quiet and sneak past them. But for a few times, she had been detected. At those encounters, she would usually jump and run on trees, but the Grimm would catch up to her. To combat them, she equipped her Survival Dust Tac-Knife, so small in size, but shouldn’t be underestimated. With a small press of the hilt, a bright red blade had extended from her weapon’s original blade, thus forming a sword. Finally standing up against the Grimm, she growled and charged at them, also being careful she might get hit.

At each strike and hit, she would see the Grimm burn with the element she uses… Fire. From the energy sword, she switched for the whip configuration on her DTK, forming a lethal whip with the Fire energy from the Dust she loaded, eventually taking out two more Grimm in a distance thanks to her gracefulness in using the whip. Once she saw only burning and dissipating Grimm, she disengages her DTK before holstering and pocketing it. Walking it off, she knew that the distant light of the fires fade as she walked on.

Charli senses with her sight that some light is starting to come out from one direction… and rays of the sun started to rise from the east.

_Damn!_ Charli’s thoughts of desperation forced her to run. She stayed on the path just to be sure the travel is quick. She didn’t really care if Grimm are around. All that matters is that she reaches the airship. _I didn’t know that it had already been hours. I hope mom is okay. But am I? No… I’ll be more okay if I reach the airship and be on my way to Sanus!!! I’m going to Beacon!!_

And as Charli’s thoughts were just about to say she was near a camp that her mother’s told her about, she already saw the airship that was in a distance. She sprinted to be sure she gets there as fast as she could. And as a smile was etched on her face for her finding the camp as she knew she would.

It was just in time as well. She took cover, on prone position, at a nearby hill and used it as a vantage point so she could have a view of the camp, now being packed up into bags as the men and women start to move onto the airship. From the looks of it, they were woodsmen. Charli heard of woodsmen travelling to Mistral from Vale since most of the trees in Mistral were stronger than those of other continents… and can be used for tougher duties in practical use. She saw the wood being loaded onto the airship. And by the looks of what she saw on how the airship would fly… big insect-like wings along with three propellers from the airship’s rear were there and in balance. At least she gets the technicality of this completely different airship, that probably uses Dust.

With her mind set in going on, she stands up and starts walking towards the camp. There was nothing threatening about the woodsmen… or so she thinks.

As soon as one woodsmen would see her, the rest already become alert. And before she knew it, rifles powered by Dust had already been aimed by her. And eventually, one was still walking towards her, going past the other woodsmen carrying a Dust-powered pistol with noble engravings. The owner kept walking towards the visitor with his gun pointed up.

“What in Remnant is going on here?!” The man holding the pistol said. As Charli saw the man with the pistol, she thoughtfully described him. He was tall, at about 6 feet and an inch, has jet black hair, along with a beard and goatee that was only up to his chin. The man was bulky, but there was little fat on his arms and torso. And there was the scar on his right hand that had been tattooed for some reason. He kept his aim at her, and Charli knew she had to answer soon.

As the moment demanded it, Charli raised her hands and looked at the man. “I’m sorry… I just need a ride to Vale-”

He interrupts her. “You don’t get to ride on our ship unless you’re part of us. And you don’t get to be part of us, unless you decide to dedicate your life to facing the hardest roads, even if it’s the Grimm.” He then aimed on her head. “I think I made my point clear. We’re usually not wanted on Mistral, so you can spare the fight, Faunus girl.”

Charli winced at what he called her. _But… I’m not a Faunus. I don’t even know what I am._ For that, she narrowed her eyes at him. “I want to prove I’m not… even if it kills me. Actually, you can pull the trigger now.”

The man smirks at her before he takes a step back. “You ain’t lady luck.” As he did the unthinkable and pulls the trigger, the pistol fires a Dust Fire round. As the projectile travels straight onto Charli’s way, a small blue shield with runes gets in the projectile’s way, and completely blocks and dissipates the projectile. Charli felt energy was spent at this. With the rune shield hovering around her, he keeps firing bullets at her at different spots on her body, only for the very quick rune shield to fully take and block the projectiles coming at her. The man was surprised by this. She clearly didn’t take out anything that resembles Dust. She didn’t have anything held as her hands were still raised up high. “What the…? How?!!”

Charli slowly lowered her hands, aware that the woodsmen were keeping their weapons at her. “You’re right… I’m no lady luck.” She then took something out of the pocket of her knapsack and held a piece of paper, just before pointing at her ears. “But I’m no Faunus either. At least you guys are somewhat entertained, it’s better we don’t make things worse.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“Because the number of gunshots you made could attract the Grimm, and now, our position is compromised.” Charli said this while glaring at her. “I’ll tell you what I should when I’m on the airship, and this paper proves I got permission. You know someone from Mistral. A white-haired woman with the name of Hilda Yllafir.” She then held the paper out for someone to get it.

And the man orders one of his goons to retrieve the paper. Seeing the goon get the paper from her, he’s handed it over before he read the contents. He then looked at Charli. “You’re Hilda’s daughter?”

Charli nodded. “I’m looking for a fresh start, and she let me go. I know that whatever happens on that airship, it isn’t a paradise. I’ll work for you while it travels. Please. I need to get to Vale.”

The man knew that he can’t refuse when it comes to something like this. Plus… an additional crew member wouldn’t hurt anyone. Hilda’s signature was on the paper, so he knows it is definitely that woman. “Guns down.” On his order, some were surprised, but they lowered their weapons anyway. “Charli, huh? I don’t know what good spot you’ll get, but expect rough rides.”

Charli smiles, seeing as the man understood and accepted. “I don’t do for easy rides anyway. Um… What’s your name?”

“Korbin Harker,” he replied. “But you can just call me Captain.”


	3. Distant beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Vale wasn't easy for Charli, especially when she experienced a recent attack. Her witness however was another interesting addition for Charli's interests with her new life in the Kingdom of Vale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know… I’m that kind of person who usually does timeskips and partly shows events of the past. I’m trying to practice making this in the view of characters, but I’m definitely making this a varying thing! ^_^ Obvious, this is first perceived in the view of Charli Yllafir, but I’ll also be putting some view onto the other characters existing in RWBY. It’s a heads-up.
> 
> Anyway… We got another one! :D

“What did you remember… when you were ashore?” A man with some noble and calm stance on his voice was first heard. Charli could see the silver-haired spectacle-wearing man looking at her calmly, but she only frowned.

Charli frowned. _How should I start this?_

At that time, Charli experienced a flashback, remembering the moments of what recently happened. Then she recalled.

At that time… it was just morning. She could feel the sand. Her hands were touching it, and so were her knees. She was looking down at it, and she decided to look forward. In horror, she saw the airship she was once on in flames on the sand, in which the flames were slowly extinguished from the waters of the nearby entry to the wide sea. Seeing the damage, along with men on the ground, either dead or unconscious still made her uneasy. She looked around, and all she saw were sand, nearby trees, and another an abandoned village just nearby.

**_Charli –_ ** _I can remember that the airship I’ve been on… crashed. It was in flames. I couldn’t see Captain Harker anywhere. I owe him for letting me on, even if I was only in service for a very short time on the way here._

_But it doesn’t mean it was over yet. We were attacked on the way to Sanus. No… We were boarded by Creatures of Grimm… The woodsmen also had an intact corpse of one of their own. Harker mentioned that man was deceased due to a heart attack, but I knew a little better of the Grimm. Sometimes, they could scare the hell out of someone and even make them go into an unfortunate situation. Basically, they don’t just attack. They possess. It was of the same corpse that never died, that it was able to wreck the engine of the airship. It was a good thing we saw land, but it was too late. We were spinning out of control._

_I thought I’d taken care of the possessed corpse before we crashed. Damn it._

Charli was surprised to see through the wreckage of the airship a big piece of metal being thrown at her. She slid left and just barely, dodging the debris. She looked towards the wrecked airship, and finally found out why it happened. The corpse of the dead woodsman groaned. _Goddamn it… I… I stabbed him! Heck… I even made sure he burned up!!_ Eventually, she started to not mind and equipped her Dust Tactical Knife, before equipping an Ice Dust crystal to her weapon. Activating it by pressing its hilt, the DTK extends its blade to form a sword, now with the Ice Element. She charged right at the dead corpse, but the possessed Grimm woodsman groaned and charged as well.

Some dark aura had eventually formed around the Grimm corpse and it grew two feet bigger before it closed its fist and attempted a punch with no avail. Charli evaded just merely inches from the punch just to get her Ice blade to strike and cut of its arm. The Grimm corpse groaned in pain, and screamed out loud in rage. As Charli was recovering, she got into her defensive stance.

Eventually, the silver-haired man interviewing Charli put his hand up. “That’s quite enough, young lady. I think I know how it went just before the police arrived at the location.”

Charli sighed, knowing she didn’t have to explain it all. She was in an interrogation room, with only a table separating her from the other side at where her polite interrogator is seated.

Then the silver-haired man continued while adjusting his spectacles. “But there IS one thing I would like to verify, and this is no place to not lie, young lady.” He then looked at her with a partial glare, completely analyzing the girl with long ears. “Did you actually, use wings?”

Then Charli winced at that. She then got nervous and looked at him. “U-Um… What are you-?”

“There was a witness who saw the fight happen, with one figure in the same description of clothing fly up to finish the monster off in the air. You landed at about the same spot the police found you, after you were unconscious.”

Charli panicked and knew the man was right and she stood from her seat. “P-p-please!! I can explain!”

“Calm down, young lady. Calm… down.” The man did this to calm her down, and slowly, she was. “Good. Then I should tell you first. But… do you know me?”

“Um… No.”

“Well… Ms. Yllafir… it was said in your transcripts that were retrieved from your bag that… you’re being transferred to Beacon, from Haven Academy.” The man smirked a little and looked at her. “You’re supposed to see a headmaster regarding the enrolment and the entrance exam.” Then he paused to give her time to speak. Just as he was supposed to open his mouth…

…she did. “Well… Are you… him? You’re Professor Ozpin… Headmaster of Beacon?” And she saw him nod. No further surprise was generated. “Well… Can you… judge me from what I did? My witness was kinda spooked for seeing me fly.”

“That is another thing I’d like to discuss with you. Were you using your aura?”

“Yes.”

“Are you using your semblance in a way?” Ozpin asked this, knowing it’s a term she knows quite well during her first year in Mistral.

But Charli didn’t feel aligned in saying yes, and looked at him but not with ease. “I’m sorry… but even I’m not sure of what I used during flight. I always assumed I was using my semblance, so it comes from my aura. But when I was flying… it didn’t feel like it was coming from my aura.”

“You’re saying… it’s not a semblance?”

“Yes. That’s what I feel.” Charli lowers her head, knowing that the jig is up. _Goodness… I hope he’s not shocked. Actually-_

But Ozpin stopped her thoughts when he spoke. “It’s interesting.” He said this with a smile, just before a woman came into the interrogation room, blonde and wearing glasses. She didn’t catch her other features, but she looked like a professor as well. Ozpin continued. “Not a confirmed semblance and your flight isn’t based on aura. Well… That took a turn.”

“Is it… a big deal?” Charli asked, to get Ozpin’s reaction.

“For many others, it should. Basically, only two things are being trained onto the huntsmen and huntresses who fight the Creature of Grimm, and are used as the basic edge against them: Aura and Semblance. But… I will not delve into the matter further. You’re a second year, and you know of your responsibility. Using something of flight again- On second thought… Is it convenient when you summon your wings?”

The blonde woman lightly smacked Ozpin’s head and she snorted in annoyance. “Ozpin, I can’t believe you.”

“Ow…” Ozpin muttered in pain while he touched his head with his hand. “Glynda… I was just-”

Charli giggled, finding it a little funny, but realized she had to stop. “Oh… Um… I’m sorry. It’s just… Well… yeah. I got convenience. But I don’t mind.” Closing her eyes, a set of wings magically appeared through her attire at her back, showing red feathers on the inside, and yellow on the out. Spreading them wide, she makes sure the both of them see. “Thing is… I know that I’m not using Aura or a Semblance in that matter. It… it’s a dark matter in my family… so it’s one of the reasons why I think of the surname Yllafir as a curse, just because I have these things others don’t.” She retracted her wings and makes sure it goes back into her, transparently through her attire. “So there. I’ve shown something that isn’t supposed to be shown… and I did that in front of a headmaster and in front of another professor.”

Ozpin sighed, knowing he has to keep this secret between the three of them. Nobody else knows about this, especially when parallel to the fact this girl never uses Aura or a Semblance to summon her wings. This only brings him to one other word he didn’t use before, and in a long while. “Magic,” he said.

Charli winced. _It’s exactly as it is,_ she thought. “Yeah.”

“Sit down, and listen to me very carefully.” Ozpin instructed this of the girl and Charli sat down to comply. She wasn’t scared, but was a little nervous of this. “It’s very much basic, so I will not sugarcoat this. You see… Magic was never much of a common use in society. Though it was in the past… not so much anymore. To have heard and felt you use it from back at the Sanus shore is already alarming. You see… Myths and legends live on, knowing magic existed. Now… Would you be surprised if some of them were true?”

“No,” Charli immediately answered to interrupt Ozpin. Then she saw him gesture with his hand, signaling her to keep going with what she’s intended to say. “I’m not much of a story reader, but I DO listen and understand concepts of myths and legends. Dust is a serious commodity, as well as something used… as well as Aura and Semblance by huntsmen and huntresses, to fight the Creatures Of Grimm. What made me very aware of magic existing, is the fact… the world we’re all in, isn’t as it seems. I don’t do research on so much, but it’s something factual. My wings prove it too. It’s just… not accepted in society, of course. That’s why I’ve kept it hidden during my time as a student in Haven.”

Ozpin nodded and was giving an approving tone. “That’s wise.”

“I know, right? But… who knows? Maybe… Just maybe…”

“What are you thinking about?”

“The Grimm don’t have a soul. They can’t generate Aura, or use a Semblance, like they’re beings of darkness from what I’ve experienced. But what if they DO have magic and it’s just dormant in them?”

Glynda raised her eyebrow. “Are you quite sure you’re thinking straight? There’s nothing proven of magic being used by the Creatures Of Grimm.”

Charli snickered quietly and glared at Glynda. “How sure are you?” She said that before she paused to try hearing the professor’s answer. But with no answer, she continued. “We don’t know what the Creatures Of Grimm are. Maybe I’ve been reading about the Creatures Of Grimm and not finding the term ‘magic’ but how do we know about what they really are? Truly… we don’t. And that’s something I still choose to believe.”

Ozpin witnessed Glynda was about to snap back, but he stopped her. “I like argumentative students Ms. Goodwitch. For once… let’s leave this be.” He heard her groan and looked at her calmly as he spoke. “You survived a great ordeal just to get here. Seeing you’ve actually gone through Grimm in Mistral, and just recently on the shore, I’d say you’ve already gotten through your share of trouble before your transfer.”

When she heard that, she was feeling she wouldn’t be scolded, and she replied to him. “I don’t really have a problem with trouble. I just don’t want it to completely scar me to my core. At some time, there has to be that moment one huntsman or huntress has to go through that, Professor Ozpin. I don’t mind either. But that doesn’t stop me from living. Mom and I… we’ve been a team back at Mistral.” Charli stopped, and felt tears wet her eyes. Eventually, she shed drops of it that fell to her hand while looking down. “Yes… I miss her. But she told me not to regret with what I wanted. It’s defining to not only me, but to her too.” She then looked at Ozpin, wiping tears from her eyes. “Professor, I’d like to be around Beacon Academy to study and train further. I’ll gain friends along the way, but I don’t know if I’ll be searching for one. As a student, you’ll know I’ll be at my best.”

“Good.” Ozpin nods in agreement. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Some time passed and it was already dark as the shattered moon was shown in the sky. Charli knew she could never take back what happened to her. And she could even remember how it happened. While she was leaning at the railings of a balcony of a dormitory roof that night, she was looking out onto the wide space of Beacon academy, remembering the scene that unfolded on that shoreline…

The airship was peaceful, and her time with Captain Harker was unforgettable. She served well as the deckhand and was even making sure she could do some more if she wanted, getting that captain’s attention often.

But that attack by the Grimm corpse wasn’t natural at all. In fact… she found it completely unique to what she knows. The Creatures of Grimm, if ever they found the power to possess, should not have near-invincible bodies. It’s also what caused the crew of the airship to lose control, especially when the Grimm corpse took down the vessel’s engines by sheer strength. It alone, could have been an army, but she defeated the Grimm corpse, if not by flight with her wings, but by everything including her DTK and a combination of magic stored in her, which is all the worse unsettling.

This, Charli is trying to process. _That body was already dead… so an undead Creature of Grimm? What in the hell is going on? Reanimating something that is dead and making it near-impossible to take down… Well…_ And Charli remembered she sensed something from creature that is too new to her. Eventually, she shook her head to snap out of it. There was no use of re-thinking about this if she’ll be thinking about it as a hindrance. Then she remembered she was holding a set of earmuffs, both white in color. She smiled at the earmuffs, knowing it was Ozpin who gave them to her.

Ozpin’s words still echoed in her head about the earmuffs. “You may as well use the earmuffs. If you have any alibi, just say you needed hearing aids.”

And Charli heard her own voice in that conversation. “Is it because I’m a Faunus-like person? Because I’m not.”

“I believe you, but the rest won’t accept what you are, at least not suddenly. They know Faunus, but not elf-like people as what I’d imagine from legends past.”

While Charli was remembering their conversation, she looked up to the shattered moon with a tear leaving her right eye. _I miss Mom,_ she thought.

The lightly green-haired girl was watching from a nearby entry wall after peaking through the door, watching Charli look at the night sky. This girl felt guilty. She saw the whole thing, and she knows she was watching the elf-girl reminiscing of some sort.

But Charli knew and eased her head and eyes toward the door with purple eyes glowing and partly glaring at her witness. “I have sharp senses, you know. So… you’re my witness.”

The green-haired girl shrieked in surprise and crawled back away from the dorm door. Eventually, finding the elf girl opening door further, the girl stopped to look at her. She even tried to speak to the elf girl. “U-um… You’re… Charli Yllafir?”

Charli narrowed her eyes at her visitor in the hallway. “You’re my witness.”

“I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have- I’m a huntress, but I didn’t do anything to help you. I was… I was shocked, really.” But the girl stopped, seeing Charli gesture a finger to her own mouth, signaling the girl to keep quiet.

Eventually, Charli approached the girl and offered her hand. “Don’t be afraid. I might be different, but I could use someone to talk to. I’m glad you saw me there. It lessens the burden I have to carry. So… what’s your name?”

The girl saw the hand offered to her and she was getting confidence and bravery into her system that she slowly grabs Charli’s hand before being helped up to stand. The girl then replied to Charli’s question. “My name… is Faerin Nikos.”

Charli winced at the name. “Wait… Nikos… as in Pyrrha Nikos from Mistral Regionals?”

“I’m her cousin, actually. Maybe you didn’t forget-”

And both of them said “The Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes.”

Faerin chuckled nervously. “Well that’s what her reputation brings her-”

“Yeah… but Nikos is from Sanctum. How are you in Beacon?”

“Thing is… Cousin Pyrrha is moving to Beacon and will arrive tomorrow, and I was just first here. Well… just before I got to the school…” Faerin gulps. “I just happened to wander around especially to that place you were at.”

And Charli already had a feeling.

_She’s going to be my friend, isn’t she? My first friend in Beacon?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s pretty much it on the chapter! :) Yeah… finally done, revealing a relative to a canon character! As much as I want to accept Pyrrha’s line ending, NOPE! I’m making sure she’s got loved ones! :) That’s why I decided to add Ms. Faerin Nikos in the picture, making her my OC! :D So… yeah! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this and I’ll see you guys on the next one!


	4. The World Welcomes You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another post, another freakin’ chapter! I’ve been wondering for a while, so I decided! Charli’s going to get a little mixed into the action of the canon! Before going into the story, try to guess which part she’s going to be in first! Try not to spoil yourself if you really want to answer for yourself. If you do? Start reading on! :)
> 
> So… this will be something else. Enemies will be amped up because of Charli’s presence. And when it comes to RWBY, all that makes the difference, is something out of the norm… and in one case… magic. 
> 
> Ohohohoho!! Here we go with this one!! :)

It was late night and the shattered moon was as bright in the night as ever. The Kingdom of Vale is quite peaceful, or so a lot of others think, but it was about to get more interesting, as the real events surrounding the present and future were about to occur.

Charli was flapping the wings on her back as she quietly flew over the city of Vale. She has hear earmuffs on for the sake of her cover, and if she wants to get on the ground to walk. But it was so late that even she doubts it would happen. But then, she looked at one spot in the city and her purple eyes glowed, which on her view enhances her vision. Magnifying what she sees, she was seeing a suspicious group of people, all human in nature. One of all the people wearing black suits and hats, was wearing white with a derby on his head and having orange hair. She assumed the ‘white-suit’ is leading the group. She saw them head towards a Dust shop, and she knows there’s bound to be trouble. Dust is something of value, especially when it comes to ammunition and the uses by huntsmen and huntresses around.

She landed at a roof just across the Dust shop and stayed in an area that isn’t shone by the moon’s light or any source. Finding a vantage point, she observes the situation from the higher ground, seeing the human suspicious group enter that Dust shop. Folding and letting her wings disappear, she narrows her eyes as she confirms what she thinks of the situation. _They’re going to steal the Dust off the shop._ And she looked around to find a ladder and headed there.

Sliding down the ladder and now on the ground, Charli headed towards the side of the Dust shop entrance. There were open windows, so she has to be careful before she exposes herself. She peeked at the window and saw the suspicious group state their intentions to the spooked shopkeeper. She puts one side of her earmuffs aside, and listens with her elf ear.

“ _Ssh-ssh-ssh… Calm down. We’re not here for your money. Grab the Dust._ ” The man who was believed to be the leader, was indeed the leader. Soon some of the black suits started to act and does as intended. Having tubes in their hands, they start to slide Dust into their containers. There were long tube containers of powdered Dust inside the shop as well. The group even started to grab the Dust stones from the shopkeeper’s glass shelves as well.

While some of the black suits were looking around, Charli knew she had to intervene. Not only was Dust a commodity, but it was also some of the towns and cities’ lifeblood. But before she even made a step, she didn’t hear much of a conversation at the back of the store when she highly sensed one of the black suits being thrown to a wall. Confirming the group had a problem, the “white-suit” sent one of the black suits to go after their problem… only for their problem to grow into a bigger one. Charli prepared herself as she stayed beside a window. Seeing the new suit beat up, he was thrown towards the window, and it shattered. Time slows down and she grabs the man’s neck, throwing him across to the nearby wall beside her, knocking him out. _It’s really happening,_ she thought. She covered her exposed elf ear with her earmuffs. And eventually, she saw the mystery figure from inside the shop. The red silhouette had a cape, was pale in her skin tone, has short black hair styled with her right longer, carries a red and black themed scythe, and for temporary purposes, had headphones hanging on her neck. Charli could hear music coming from it while the red-theme silhouette makes a stance with her scythe weapon and gets into a defensive position. The music clicks off, and it starts to make Charli curious. This girl she was seeing seems young, but she’s in a daring situation. With Charli’s back on the wall and arms crossing the other, she observes.

Three black suits come out of the store to face her, as expected. With the young red-themed figure ready, she uses the scythe to maneuver herself and kick the first man she sees near her. For the rest of the time she was fighting the men, she wiped the floor with her agility in using the scythe with both as a melee and a powered gun, and tried her best not to even slice one of them. That made Charli’s observation all the more interesting, seeing the red themed figure managing herself as she took on the men getting close. Then Charli sees some black suited men running down from the nearby road with Dust-round pistols. _Well they’re playing dirty,_ Charli thought. She got off the wall and went towards the intercepting group before bringing out her Dust Tactical Knife. Briefly pouring in light blue to white colored powder onto the hilt of the weapon, a small blue glow starts to light up its jewel. Looking back at the men with guns, she starts to activate her DTK, and her blade turns into a long-whip, with Ice energy emanating from it. “Hey there,” she said before she got the attention of the men with guns, before she spun and struck one of them, grabbing his weapon and freezing it before pulling it to her and swinging it towards another man, knocking his head and body down in the process. The remaining man fired his weapon at Charli and she was quick to see it before she moved in a zip, dodging rounds a few times, and jump-kicked his head first, knocking her target down. One of the men recovered and got up before he drew a sword in an attempt to stop her. As he charged, he swung and he missed, and swung again before his arm was caught by Charli’s free hand. She got behind him while he twisted his arm before her eyes glowed brighter and kicked his abdomen, sending his flying up, before she used her whip to grab his arm with a growl from her, and pulled him, making him fall hard to the concrete. Retracting her whip with her DTK, she snorts.

Eventually seeing the red-theme figure finished with her group of men, the “white-suit” and the figure face off.

“Well, RED. I think we can all say it’s an eventful evening!” The group leader said this, taking a cigar off his mouth and letting it fall to his feet before he puts out the cigar’s flame with his cane. “And as much as I like to stick around…” He had a smug look on his face as he brought out his cane, which turned out to be a weapon, since he had a cross-sight at the bottom end of it, which he aimed at the figure. “I’m afraid THIS… is where we part ways.” He then fires a fireball of sorts towards the figure. As Charli reacted to run towards them, she didn’t notice there was a flash grenade rolling at her, as it blinded her in its small explosion. She grunted at this. This was at the same moment that mystery figure jumped to evade the round, letting an explosion come to the road below her. The figure lands to look at where that “white-suit” was, and Charli was just recovering from her temporary blindness and shakes herself out of it, just to find that man was gone. Then she thought of something. That man was perceptive. Before she was blinded, he smirked at Charli before he threw something.

And that made Charli all the more pissed off. _He knew I was there to take more of his lackeys,_ she thought. She looked around, the same as the figure, and she saw that same man climbing a set of stairs. She then yelled to the red-themed figure… “THERE!” She pointed towards the man, and the girl’s attention was pointed towards the same direction thanks to Charli’s help. As Charli headed to the Dust shop, she figured there had to be someone bound to guard the place, but someone has to go after the guy. Then Charli looked at the figure. “I’ll lock this place down before the cops get here. You should get him.”

The girl in the red smiled and nodded. “Name’s Ruby if you’re asking. And thanks.” Turning with a serious emotion, she saw the shopkeeper come out of the store. “You okay if I go after him?” As she asked, he grunted a YES and with no doubt, she went after the man just as he reached the top of the ladder.

With Ruby going after the man, Charli had her duty and went to the shopkeeper. “It’s a Dust shop that needs protection. Lucky for you, I like Dust.” She said this to calm the shopkeeper down and at least make him smile. “Mind if I look inside?” As she asked, the shopkeeper nodded and with politeness and respect, gets into the shop. Finding that the shop was undamaged, she still noticed the tubes and the small Dust case left behind. _This group is certainly after the Dust and not the money. Hm. For them to do this, that man has a serious pay for a job like this._ After she had her thoughts, she then walked to another part of the shop before she heard distant explosions. Then there was a sound of a strong swoosh in the air in sync with an aircraft engine. Gunfire was also heard from afar, and recognized it’s from Ruby’s scythe. _That girl certainly has guts._

Time had passed and it was a very early morning. Charli knew she needed the sleep, but she slept for some hours, and making sure she woke up for an early interrogation. She was headed to an interrogation room in the Vale police department, but it wasn’t the usual cops who would interrogate her, but Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin. As soon as she saw Professor Ozpin alone and just at the other side of the glass, she smirked at him. “Big trouble, huh?” She asked this to Ozpin. She saw him preparing some cookies and a warm drink for the morning and knew he’ll have a long day ahead of him.

Then Ozpin replied with a soft chuckle, acknowledging the presence of ‘Earmuffs Charli’, which a nickname, rang in his mind. “You may think it’s an understatement. But once it hits your face, it is very annoying to say the least.” He sighed, before looking at her while he worked on the snacks. “You’ve been there. It’s certainly something we should be concerned of.”

Charli sighed for what her reply would be. “I tried low-profile, but it won’t work if you’re in an open space, and if you need someone to protect. I’m not an assassin.”

“You’re not, but you should still be careful. This world is filled with its own dangers, but the world isn’t ready for-”

“Elves and magic. I know, Ozpin.” Charli winced and covered her mouth, feeling embarrassed. “I’m… I’m so sorry!”

“No no, it’s fine.” Ozpin was considerate, knowing Charli’s place as a huntress-to-be, and someone who’s completely different from a Human and a Faunus. “The only problem I’m having is this girl.”

“Ruby. She’s awfully young to be a huntress trainee. But she’s skilled with that weapon… the Scythe.”

“Then I know what should be asked. At least… if you’ll be there, I could at least let her be more motivated to speak with such a friendly face.”

“Shucks. Friendly? Me? Hm. No thanks.”

Ozpin shrugged and grabbed the tray of cookies. “I see. Well… You’re free to go.”

“So… Vale Police won’t charge me?” Charli asked out of curiosity on Ozpin’s words. “They’re unwise, I think.”

“I don’t think so. After all, huntsmen and huntresses have some benefits, even if they’re in training. Besides… I pulled some strings. Now, I suggest you get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you.” Ozpin said this before he walked into the room where Ruby should be in.

As Charli sighed, she left the room and the station before looking around where no witnesses are. Spreading her wings magically wide, she jumps and flies off towards Beacon.

Though some hours later into the morning…

“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!!!!!” Faerin was excitingly eager while in her pajamas in the room she slept in with Charli as her roommate. She had stars on her eyes, signaling her eagerness of what she heard from Charli. “YOU’RE A HUNTRESS TRAINEE IN BEACON, AND YOU ACTUALLY STOPPED A ROBBERY BY YOURSELF!!! OH MY GOSH, YOU’RE SO COOL!!!”

Charli was seated on her bed, face-palming. “I didn’t do it by myself, Faerin. Jeez. I had help.”

“Hm? Really?”

“Yeah. Someone named Ruby Rose. Probably not something you should consider lightly, but Ozpin confirmed that Ruby isn’t a huntress trainee in Beacon. But she wiped the floor with the robbers. I had to help since some of them had guns. Her skills with the Scythe she carries? That caught his attention.”

“Chances are, Ruby could be drafted in.”

“Hm. If I knew Ozpin a little better especially with how I got off the hook, I think that’s the case.” Charli smiled and chuckled before she stood up.

And Faerin was a little stunned at Charli. “You and Professor Ozpin seemed close for one day.”

“Let’s just say there are some things we agreed upon. After all… what you saw that day at the shore wasn’t a normal thing. It can betray what you know. But I want to keep things to myself, until the right time.”

Meanwhile in the City of Vale, a brown-haired semi-tanned teen with silver eyes was walking a smirk on his face. As he recently passed by an appliance shop, he saw the headlines of Roman Torchwick’s plans foiled after an attempted robbery at Vale’s Dust shop.

He chuckled and muttered. “Looks like my services can become of use after all. Torchwick might be an associate, but he is trash. He’s nothing. Hopefully, Cinder will understand.” He smirks as he walks away from the appliance shop, with thoughts in his mind. _Understand? I think she’ll be laughing. Next thing to do, is attempt to find them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got character details right here! STEP UP, AND GOOO!!!  
> [Faerin Nikos]
> 
> Age: 18
> 
> Height: 5’11”
> 
> Hair: Naturally green, styled with pulled back bangs and short ponytail
> 
> Eye color: Vivid-green
> 
> Skin: Fair Complexion
> 
> Body Shape: Top Hourglass, 32C
> 
> Nationality: High-Class Citizen of Mistral
> 
> Affiliation: Sanctum Academy, Beacon Academy
> 
> Semblance/Abilities: Aura Absorption, Aura Manipulation
> 
> At least I covered what I should cover! I’ll see ya guys on the next one! Cheers! :)


	5. Forward to the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna turn out interesting, because on THIS part, this is where Ruby arrives with Yang! So… the first scene will obviously happen in front of the Kingdom of Vale’s Beacon Academy!! Whoo-hoo!!!! I AM EXCITED FOR THIS!!!
> 
> Hm… But now I’m wondering about the future of the fanfiction, so I put the word ‘future’ into the chapter title, because why not??!! Ohohohoho!!!! The hype builds… Volume 5 is a rocking hype! :)
> 
> Anyways… enjoy reading this and let’s go!

“I’ll keep this brief.” Ozpin said this in front of the microphone that high afternoon in the ceremony. There were many students present in the stage hall of the school… Ozpin then continued. “You have travelled here today in a search of knowledge… to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and I see is wasted energy…”

Charli winced at the moment Ozpin said that. _Is he… serious?_

He then went on. “…in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge would free you of this. But your time at this school will prove your knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step.” Then… Ozpin decided it was over and walked away, before Glynda Goodwitch took over for him.

And Charli briefly listened to Goodwitch’s reminder of an initiation for the first years. _Hm. It looks like Ruby’s gonna go through it, huh? I wonder how she’ll react to it?_

“Eh… Charli?” Faerin was beside Charli after listening attentively to Goodwitch’s reminder of the initiation. “What ya thinking there?”

Charli smiled and glanced at Faerin. “I thought you’ve seen your cousin around here.”

“I have. It’s a nice reunion and we could have the bonding, but she and I are different, you know.”

“Hm? How so?”

“Let’s just say I’m the quirky one as others tell me, and she’s got the ‘tough girl’ front.”

“ _Charli?_ ” A recognizable voice, one that’s like Ruby’s catches Charli’s attention. “CHARLI!!!!!!!!!!”

But as Charli looked at Ruby’s direction, it was too late seeing Ruby run at her and suddenly jumped to hug her, making her fall at her back, with Ruby still hugging her quite tight. _Oh, crap… I forgot that I was with her that night! Why the heck was I-?_

Ruby was more than excited as she hugged Charli. “Are you kidding…?! Charli Yllafir, you’re actually here?!!! OOOOH!!! Professor Ozpin told me about you, and you were so cool!!!”

Charli groaned a little in pain for still being hugged, and weirdly strong. “F-!! Can’t… breathe!”

“Yah!!!” Ruby suddenly lets go and gets off Charli, and offers her hand. “Sorry, sorry! I was too excited to meet you here!” She then helped to pull Charli up to stand. “Charli, where have you been?! Why haven’t I seen you in-?”

“Ruby… Look. I know it’s not much of a consolation, but you’re actually here. What matters is… that stunt you did, actually got you in Beacon.” Charli smiled, trying to assure Ruby that it was hard work that got the girl in, and it included courage. “Gutsy… Talented...” She smirked before continuing. “…and you have a knack of being a crater-face.”

And with that, Ruby widened her eyes, hearing in her own head glass broke, before she suddenly fell down fainted. Then she muttered… “Crap… I never knew you’d hear that.”

Charli chuckled as she pointed at the earmuffs she wore. “Hearing aids. Remember?”

Faerin poked Charli to get her attention. “So that’s Ruby?”

“Yeah.”

“ _RUBY!!_ ” A blonde teen girl came running to Ruby’s fainted body and grabbed the red-themed girl by the shoulder tight in worry. “Are you okay?!”

Ruby suddenly refreshed herself and was suddenly standing in front of Yang with a big smile on her face, before subconsciously grabbing Charli, whose head and shoulder was now under Ruby’s friendly arm. “This is Charli! I kinda had that feeling, but she’s actually FROM Beacon! She’s the one who helped me last night!!”

Charli looked at the golden-blonde haired girl and the white-haired girl beside her. She smiled a little, but then her emotion got neutral. _I don’t know who should speak first…!_

Yang smiled at Charli. “It’s a bit of a trouble, but I liked how I heard the story. Passing by last night?”

“Y-yeah…” Charli was supposed to answer more, but Yang was suddenly in front of her, and the Blondie was near her ear.

Yang whispers. “ _If you ever touch Ruby like she’s a dyke, I’m gonna kill ya._ ”

Charli winced, but knew what she had to answer for an overprotective friend… or sister. She whispered. “ _Yeah. I got good intentions, you Dumbo._ ”

And Yang chuckled before stepping back to offer her hand. “Name’s Yang Xiao Long.”

Before even saying anything, Charli nods with a smile and accepts Yang’s hand. “Charli Yllafir… from Mistral.” She shook hands with Yang, before she looked at Weiss, who she recognizes. “I’m not a Faunus, but I’ve heard you’ve got quite a reputation among them, especially with the Fang.”

Weiss sees Charli let go of Yang’s hand. But as soon as she heard the girl say things about her family’s problem with the Faunus… “Hmph.” She snorted. “I assume you know me too?” She asked with annoyance.

“Yeah. It’s not common a Schnee would be around, but okay.” Charli smirked. “You heard my name, Weiss Schnee. Whether or not we continue to be friends, it’s nice to meet you nonetheless.”

“Tch. What do you mean whether or not we continue to be friends?”

“I can tell you got a rough start, and I heard a little about you and Ruby… Schnee.” Charli smirked at Weiss. “Yeah… I’ll call you by your surname, just for formalities. It remains that way, until you suck it up and apologize to her.”

“Hey… APOLOGIZE?! EXCUSE ME?!” Weiss steps up to Charli’s face. “This girl was getting on my nerves… and I’m aware she’s too young to be at Beacon. So it’s not my fault, if she hurts her knee or gets a bad cut on her forehead easily!!”

Charli glares and sets a strong front before strongly replying. “Well suck it up too, Schnee, because she will be here for awhile. Best you try being friends while the atmosphere’s cool. Because trust me… she’ll bring the house down on you if you don’t cool it. Now… who started the trouble?”

At this, Weiss winced and took a few steps back, before glaring back at Charli. “Yllafir, is it?! Well… I don’t need to answer any of your questions!”

“Good… because I wanna eat pizza and think about you all the damn time! Sorry, but you’re officially the love of my life, until you apologize.”

“I… AM… NOT… APOLOGIZING!! Hmph! Good day.” Weiss said this before walking away with a blush on her face and some embarrassment on the conversation.

And as Charli smiled at Weiss walking away, she looked back at Yang and Ruby, with eyes wide in big disbelief. “What?”

Later on as night came, Charli was talking to Faerin when they saw Ruby wearing pyjamas on the way to the ballroom where the first years were going to sleep in before the initiation the next day. Eventually, Ruby approached Charli and Faerin.

“Wow… This is… This is really something.” Ruby said it with a mix of excitement and nervousness. “It’s really gonna happen then…”

Charli nodded. “Yup. Initiations hurt at first but… You’ll get your team.”

“Won’t you get yours yet? And what about your friend?”

“Hm.” Charli thought about it, and gasped in surprised as she realized she forgot something and face-palmed. “I forgot to introduce you! Okay…” She gets on with pointing at Faerin. “This is Faerin Nikos. Faerin, this is Ruby.”

And Ruby winced. “Wait… Nikos? You’re related to Pyrrha?”

Faerin nods and smiles. “Yup! We’re different in every way, I guess. Thing is, I got accelerated on my last days in Sanctum and I kinda jumped to my second year. Intelligent much? Hm. Maybe.”

For that, Ruby had stars for eyes in awestruck. “Oh my gosh, Charli! YOU KEEP GOOD COMPANY!!!”

Charli chuckles. “Knock it off, Ruby. You don’t need to be amazed at everything. Well…” She then poked Ruby’s forehead. “…you better make it good in your initiation. I just told Schnee to knock it off a bit.”

Ruby frowned a little. “I don’t know how good it’ll do. I bet she still hates me.”

“No… She just needs to gets used around you. And right now? Nope. It’ll take its time, but you better catch up with her tomorrow.”

“Okay!”

“Now you better get. They’re waiting for ya.” Charli gently pushed Ruby’s shoulder and the girl took it as a good sign. Waving each other goodbye as Ruby disappeared into the Ballroom, Charli starts to walk back to the dorms with Faerin. “Ruby’s okay, really. All she just needs is big pat than nothing.”

Faerin smirks while elbowing Charli’s arm. “Maybe you got that ‘thing’.”

“HEY. I am not a freakin’ dyke. If I was, I’d fall for W-!” Charli covered her mouth and was shocked of herself. _How in the bloody heck is that happening?!_

“Oooooh... That Weiss girl, huh? Nice job falling for it.” Faerin said this while she elbowed Charli’s arm... “Are they Legit feelings?”

“Shut up.” Charli chuckled before she led both of them into the dormitory...

And just the next morning, Charli was prepping for supplementary classes she wished to go to. Seated on the bed and putting her shoes on with her school uniform, Faerin eventually comes in wearing the same school uniform, which is a standard for the school.

Then Charli was thinking of something and decided to ask Faerin something. “Something made me curious. You got really smart and got accelerated?”

Faerin smiled. “Glad you asked. My teachers caught me participating in college-type quizzes. Why? Well… because I delved further into what I wanted. I physically opened up to say that being a huntress is more than just my dream. It becomes something of a passion if my put myself up to it. And the only way to do that, is be the better one and go further than how I went before. I studied. I trained, and I made sure to top myself off, just like what Pyrrha would do.”

Charli stood up from the bed while hearing Faerin’s story. “So… you’re still looking up to Pyrrha.”

“I don’t care what others say, that I’m out of her league, and that I’m the one who skips and tries too hard. I might be classified as a second year right now, but it doesn’t mean jack to me.” Faerin says this with both an annoyed and determined attitude on how she expressed herself. “I still look forward to her because she’s gone through much more in Sanctum. I might not be the brawns, but at least she’s got the brains in the family. And that’s what matters. We wanna cover it wide.”

As Charli started to walk out of the dorm room, she gently pulls Faerin along. “Don’t wanna watch them?”

“I talked to Pyrrha and wished her luck. She told me it’s all she needs… someone to support her. I’m glad she’s keeping her fire up especially in initiation. Charli… You know that Professor Goodwitch told us something yesterday, right?” Faerin said this to remind this to Charli.

And just as Charli was remembering… she indeed remember Goodwitch’s voice and what she said. She believes this was after her conversation with Ruby and Yang after standing up to Weiss.

Goodwitch’s voice spoke. “The two of you, would take a couple of supplementary classes. For you, Faerin Nikos… you’ve already been accelerated past your first year in Haven Academy, before you were transferred here. Thanks to that, you finally took your special initiation. As for you, Charli… You took a whole first year in Haven Academy. But since you’re both transferees, the supplementary classes are quite necessary. Treat this as review classes from the things you missed. And the first set will start tomorrow on the day of the first year initiation.”

Charli chuckled as she walked the main hallway of the school. “That was Goodwitch’s reminder of us who need to get the classes. I remember you whined, Faerin.”

Faerin was feeling down a little. “Why do we need to do this?”

“So that we’re caught up. I think you know the importance of this, Faerin. If you’re a Nikos, you should too.” Charli walked faster. “Is it me, or are we late?”

Faerin winced and thought about it. “Well-” But as she looked at Charli, she was already running. “WHAT THE HECK, WHITE EARMUFFS?!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!” Faerin was bit outraged as she ran after Charli. At least Charli was right about being late for class…

It was about an hour in their supplementary class. It was only her, Faerin, and other second years who don’t know the two of them. Their professor was Professor Bartholomew Oobleck. The thing that Charli had noticed is that Oobleck was so hardworking that it even shows with the workspace on the desk, as well as the board. She noticed others were yawning, both reasons especially lie that they sleep late, not anticipating this class, and they’re not interested either. At quite a few times, those students who yawn and almost fall asleep get Oobleck’s attention. Charli just makes sure to be casual. But Faerin? She’s after the credit, so she raises her hands often for questions.

As class was over, Charli waved goodbye for Faerin since the other had something to do. Just as Charli was about to leave the classroom along with Oobleck, he calls her. “Um… Ms. Yllafir? If you could have a moment?”

Charli raised an eyebrow and went back to Oobleck. “Sir?”

Oobleck took a sip from his coffee cup while he adjusts his glasses. “I want to know something. What’s your real motivation in transferring here in Beacon in the first place?”

At that question, Charli only shrugged. “If it’s motivation, then it’s probably the will to get someone out of the slums. But it’s also along with letting me experience the world of a huntress. My mom’s always caring for the family, so she convinces me the best idea was for me to follow my dreams.”

“And do you think your dreams matter?”

When asked of that, Charli shook her head. “I did this to try and find a way if I could. Hopefully, the knowledge I bring with me would help both her and me.”

“Ah, I see.” Oobleck said before putting his coffee cup down on his desk. “I’m sorry for asking. Those must be personal.”

“Nah, it isn’t. I’m hoping to hear a similar story from any student who’s had to travel far from their home. Is that it?” Charli asked and Oobleck simply nodded before she waved him goodbye. She didn’t feel affected even as she walked out of the classroom. It at least reminded her of her mission, a personal one. She’s to get stronger as a huntress trainee, for her mother. And she’s to find out more about herself and more…

Eventually, her thoughts switched to another event. Charli started to think about the initiation. Then she remembered there was going to be a gathering of all first years who are still needing teams. _Hm… Now how’s Ozpin observing this? Hm… Goodwitch said that they’re on the Beacon Cliffs and that’s where the initiation starts. I should head there._

As Charli was on her way out, she makes sure she’s armed with her Dust Tactical Knife. It was a clear day at least when she got on the friendly side of the woods just off the campus and knew there isn’t much of a threat in the area. Still, she kept herself vigilant, listening to the sounds of the rustling leaves, her own footsteps, and the distant wind. And then… she heard voices.

One of who was Goodwitch’s. “ _Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren._ ”

Charli was on the right path, and started to sneak. And just as she was about to tiptoe, she could see figures towards a grassy cliff, and hid behind a bush. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were there. And they seem to have scrolls, with bigger screens. She listened to them for a while regarding the status of the pairs. _It seems they split the first years into pairs in the woods. The Creatures of Grimm are definitely there._

Then she heard a bit further with Goodwitch speaking. “At their current pace, they should reach the temple at just a few minutes. Speaking of which… what did you use as relics this year?” And Glynda experienced a pause from Ozpin. “Professor Ozpin?”

And Charli was seeing Ozpin paying attention on the scroll he was looking at, she pulls off one side of her earmuffs and listens. Voices came in, and she identified them. _Weiss… and Ruby? Tch… They’re lost? Jeez. They should at least keep their sense of direction._

Glynda Goodwitch clears her throat. Unexpectedly, Charli heard that voice right behind her, and indeed, the woman was looking at her suspiciously. “I hope you have reason to be here, Ms. Yllafir.”

“U-Um…” Charli tried to respond quickly, and covered her elf ear with her earmuffs.

“ _Now, now._ ” Ozpin’s voice came up and Charli saw him look at her, still holding the scroll. He then looked at Glynda. “Professor Goodwitch, I think we both know why she’s here. After all… she has attachment to at least one of the students.” Then Ozpin looked at Charli. “…though with another since yesterday.”

Charli narrowed her eyes and stood up, knowing what he’s saying. “Weiss Schnee is partnered up with Ruby Rose?”

“I believe they’re due on interaction. It’s somehow unwise, though you have good intention, to stand up to Schnee too early, yesterday. Brief shouts were heard, and I think I know what I’m talking about.”

“Hmph. Weiss can be a problem. But… if she can handle things with Ruby, their actions have to speak louder than words. This is their time.” Charli then approached Ozpin and looked at the scroll.

“Hm.” Ozpin shows the progress of the first years to Charli. “They’re making progress so far. I strictly advise you… NOT to intervene.” With his advice, she nodded in response.

Goodwitch groaned in disappointment. “There shouldn’t be another student around here.”

“Okay, wait a minute.” Charli focused her attention on Goodwitch who she felt was just annoying her now. “What’s got you with this situation not to trust me at all? I wasn’t with you at that rooftop that night with Ruby Rose. I was making sure I made minimal intervention that night, but the assistance was due!”

Goodwitch kept herself silent while crossing her arms. _You don’t know what you’ve breached._

“Don’t tell me you resent me. Because it looks ugly if you do.”

“Yllafir… It isn’t my place… to judge you.” Goodwitch said this with a change of tone and lowers her head. “Look… you were still there that night. And although the damage wasn’t as big as Ruby Rose’s intervention, I still hold you responsible for being there.”

“That’s just…! So what do you want me to do?! Leave it all alone?!”

“I’m telling you NOT TO GET YOURSELF HURT!!”

“I’M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!!! STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE!”

Ozpin had to get in between them and glared at Charli first. “THAT IS ENOUGH!” Then he looked at Glynda Goodwitch. “BOTH OF YOU.”

“But-!” Glynda tried to say something.

“Not another word, about that night,” Ozpin said. He then focused his attention to Charli. “Although your intervention is timely, I will still say that you still hold responsibility equally with Ruby Rose. BUT, as I have accepted her into the Academy, I’ve acknowledged you, not just as a transferee, but someone who is special like the students here. We’re both just careful… especially with what you are, and what the damage can do if others find out. Professor Goodwitch was making sure this school’s reputation is protected, as everyone upholds its aims and mission.

“I hope you understand. So it’s to care for the school, the students, and your identity that needs to be prioritized. That’s why she felt so negative of both you, and Ruby Rose that night.” Ozpin explained it and looked at Goodwitch. “Am I right, Professor Goodwitch?”

Glynda only closed her eyes and lowered her head. “I’m sorry, Professor Ozpin.”

“You don’t need to be. You just need to acknowledge that Ms. Yllafir now understands her belongingness in Beacon, and that she’s adjusting well.” Ozpin said this to Goodwitch and turns back to Charli. “If you’re free, you can watch the rest of the initiation with me.”

Charli widened her eyes, with Ozpin giving him a choice. And she smiled, knowing she has her own to make. At this, she answered. “I wanna see how they’re doing.”

“Excellent!” Ozpin replied with a smile.

Goodwitch sighed in defeat and decided to walk towards the campus. “I’ll get you two something to drink.”

Ozpin saw Goodwitch leave the two and looked at Charli in concern. “You wouldn’t happen to take coffee, would you?”

“In fact, I do,” Charli replied. “Normally, all black, but I can dig with something else.”

With that, the two of them watched the events happen on the large scroll tablet…

For a while, they were watching the first years finally arrive at the Forest Temple. The relics were all chess pieces, and the pairs picked out at least one of the pieces each. Though after, Charli was surprised. A few events involving the Creatures of Grimm being around got her concerned. Ruby was even stuck fighting against a Deathstalker creature. Though as she thought she couldn’t get out of it, Weiss was able to save the girl from being given a bad scratch.

Charli smiled at the moment Weiss saved Ruby, putting teamwork first, and finally laying the rule that they should work together. _That’s where it starts. And that’s why you still got ways to go, you two._

Ozpin was curious. As soon as he saw the pairs finally pick out the relics, they all set off to go towards the ruins. “Hm. It’s true that through that path, it’s the fastest. Though it’s the most dangerous.”

“Right. They still got a Nevermore and a Deathstalker after them. Unless they take them both down, they won’t be homefree. Looks like they got to fight their way out of it.”

A few minutes had passed, and Charli was impressed. The ruins were indeed, a good location to be in. Not only did everyone make use of the environment, but Charli was seeing they were all coordinating with each other. The black-haired girl with a bow was working with Ruby, Yang and Weiss, while another group was there, along with Pyrrha Nikos. That other group defeated the Deathstalker. And it was more astounding that Weiss allowed Ruby to take the kill… ending the Nevermore at the top of the ruins.

Charli stepped back, clearly shocked of how both of the teams at the ruins handled themselves well. “This is… Wow.”

Ozpin chuckled. “I’m beginning to sense that this year is going to be an interesting one with possibly students coming along in front on physical interventions. We’re talking of future huntsmen and huntresses.”

Goodwitch hands over cups of coffee to both Charli and Ozpin. Charli makes an easy sip of her coffee immediately and isn’t fazed she could taste sugar in it. Still, it lies well in what she likes and smiles at the blonde professor. “Thanks, Professor Goodwitch.”

The blonde professor sighs again. “I’d say you would need to work on your relationship with Professor Ozpin as a student, and teacher. If you’re really going to make use of everything, you may as well learn a few… techniques.”

At that, Charli winced, and looked at Professor Ozpin taking his sip of coffee. “Professor… Ozpin?”

And Ozpin saw her shock before he spoke. “Charli… You should understand that magic is an entirely different concept than that of Aura and a Semblance. You can show and use your Aura, and you can also use a Semblance. But…”

“Professor, I know what you’re trying to say. But… If you’re going to teach me magic… you should have your own.”

“You know… it doesn’t have to be just me. Remember… When it comes to the use of magic, there’s almost none at this age. Still… magic users exist, if not many, only a very few. I was included, but my power is depleted. Long story, but this is not the right time to tell you.” Ozpin explained and drank some of his coffee.

And Charli seemed to understand. “Looks like you’ll have to point me to a certain person for teaching me further on magic.”

“We’ll get there. But for now… It’s best you start to head back to the campus. I’ll be going there shortly to welcome our new teams. But remember, Ms. Yllafir. You’ll still be in a team, and you and Ms. Faerin Nikos seem to get along.”

“Yeah. Why’d you tell me that?”

“Because both of you could find another two people easily if you really communicate well. Come up with a plan for that. But… it will not be all useful. There will be a separate exam based on making teams. It will be similar to the initiation, and it happens in the higher years.”

Charli nods at Ozpin’s advice. “I understand. I’ll make sure to get a plan going with Faerin.”

“And… good luck.” Ozpin said this in conclusion before Charli smiled and headed back towards the campus, keeping the coffee cup.

Goodwitch watched the sophomore huntress-in-training leave the cliffs and headed towards the campus. She then got Ozpin’s attention. “Professor Ozpin, are you sure about what you’re doing?”

Ozpin had his doubts, but it was something that he had decided, for the sake of organization. “Professor, I believe that… This plan for her would surely serve its function well. She’ll at least get a further background on magic and learn to use it well.”

“You’re aware many don’t believe it exists.”

“You and I do, and Ms. Yllafir is fully aware of it. It’s only a matter of keeping things on track now. With the pieces finally coming together, we should see what she’ll become in the year.” Ozpin narrowed his eyes and lowered his head. “I just hope that she won’t be involved in what we know now. Things… seem to feel bleak at some point, and I don’t want it to throw me off.”

Goodwitch snorted. “That’s one way of showing your expression.”

“I think we could both agree, that instead of a brighter future… we COULD be heading into a fire storm…” Ozpin said that before he looked towards the woods, now waiting for the first years to come back…


	6. Sense Of Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Gosh… I am so sorry for last chapter! I actually skipped towards when the students were gathered inside the stage hall! Anyway… damage is done and I think the length of the last chapter should suffice and overrule that little mistake! ;)
> 
> Maybe it’s time I answer to a review or two…
> 
> Schnobridge (Fanfiction.net): “Backstory’s partially shared, but of course, the rest, it’ll have to be on flashbacks of sorts. From the time that this review is answered… Charli’s past isn’t fully said, so there! The flashbacks might… MIGHT include the origin of her parents, so be ready to see it at anytime! I’m glad you are tuning in to the series!”
> 
> DemiPyrrha (Fanfiction.net): “You might be anonymous, but THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! It really pays for anyone to do a review, so really! I appreciate it. I can’t say much about what Charli will be facing in the future, but I’ll make sure to make good twists and turns. I don’t know if the story will still be aligned towards the canon, or if there would be a new path for everyone. I don’t know, so I’ll be thinking long and hard around it!”
> 
> And thanks for leaving me kudos on Archive On Our Own! :D Goodness… It would look like I got… One?! Well, okay. I guess it’s a starter.
> 
> Well, nothing to see, nothing to view… So let’s keep this going!!! :) Here is… CHAPTER 6!!! BANZAAAAAIII!!!!

Charli had images in her head that were related to the making of teams. It would seem that the four girls that were close during the initiation was teamed up together… Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were who made as Team RWBY. It would seem the team Pyrrha Nikos was in, involved Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Those four made Team JNPR.

The elf girl wearing earmuffs was briefly there before she left. She was even aware she left Faerin during the afternoon of the team dubbing announcement of the first years. As she walked the hallway hearing the applause, she had thoughts to herself. _Ozpin told me there would be exams for some of the second years who didn’t get proper teams due to some circumstances… like sudden transfers and fixation of transcripts from different locations. Hm. Not the smoothest of arrivals, but at least I get a shot. And Faerin’s gonna be there too._

_And with the way he said it… there’s a big chance Faerin will be a part of the team… Hm… It seems it’ll matter. I gotta talk to her soon._

And as Charli wanted it to happen, she and Faerin were in their dorm rooms talking about it while dressed in their PJ’s. The two of them are at separate beds though the two of them did look at each other. Charli’s earmuffs were on the small table nearby, and Faerin knows about Charli’s race, neither human nor Faunus, but an elf.

“So…” Charli started. “Wanna tell me what you think?”

Faerin’s eyes looked elsewhere. “You’re awfully close to Ozpin, and he’s awfully close to you. It must be because of the magic you kept talking about.”

“Look… it’s a little complicated. We might have agreed to things, but I found new things. He thinks… knows… that there’s another magic user who could give me knowledge and techniques. Now… I know my Semblance… Elemental. I can use Earth, Fire, Wind and Water, which are the four basic planetary elements that concern life, here in Remnant. It’s really a Semblance, and… I’ve been reading. Semblances can… evolve in some way. And if Ozpin’s friend can help me realize my Semblance to its fullest, I can go much further. I can only use Elemental in physical attacks and defenses. But what if it’s combined with magic? Can you imagine?”

Faerin winced, thinking for a little and was turning to smile as she looked at Charli. “I’m glad you’re thinking of your path through, Charli. I was actually wondering if you were really going to settle in with others and-”

Charli smiled. “I know. But at the same time, I need to keep my priorities up as well. I’m really different… different that I know I could make a difference more than the others could. But I don’t want to set myself above them. I just want to just live as I possibly could.”

“And… when you become a huntress… you’d be helping out your Mom in moving? I mean… You did tell me you’re gonna move her out of Mistral. So it’s obvious natural.”

“I… Faerin. I don’t know yet. All I can do right now is focus on the present. Thinking on too much of the future could steer me off-course. I still understand my objectives… but I have to keep a present mind.” Charli said this before she sat up on her bed. “I don’t want to be a preacher, or even someone who vaguely predicts what will happen. But if I DO get an accurate prediction into me… I think I’ll be able to do something about THAT in particular.” She sighs and walks to the lamp. “Let’s look forward for another day, okay?” And she puts out the light of the lamp, leaving an almost dark room with only dim glows of moonlight coming in from their window…

Meanwhile… a warehouse in the City Of Vale was being used for anonymous purposes, for most of the public’s knowledge that night. But in truth, it is used by the ‘white-suit’ derby-hat wearing cane carrying man, named Roman Torchwick himself, the man who was wanted for various crimes. At that time, he was looking at a table that had a Dust case full of Dust Stones, all with different elements. He smiled at this, but looked at the map when his smile disappeared. _It’s going too slow, isn’t it?_ He thought of it, and knew his plans needed to be accelerated somehow.

“ _Thinking to yourself again?_ ” A French-accented male was approaching from behind Torchwick. And as the same brown-haired semi-tanned silver-eyed teen was walking up to Torchwick, he had a serious emotion. “You could share a few things.”

Roman could only narrow his eyes. “Gardon, right?” And he saw Gardon nod in response. “I appreciate your gesture in assisting on the recruitment, kid. But… You could have left me to it. I could have found those white fang members by myself.”

“Torchwick, please. I’m not trying to underestimate your skill, but you’re doing it alone. And knowing you and your previous failure back at that Dust shop, I think you needed more assistance. Look… Cinder isn’t of help for a while. And she doesn’t know I’m around yet.”

“OH SHUT UP.” Torchwick looked back again the map, witnessing the kingdom of Vale and markings of words indicating locations. “What more do you know of how she operates? She knows what she’s doing… I think.”

“You think?”

“She keeps me in the dark. THERE.” Torchwick said as he turned to Gardon. “I only accepted you here because with your assistance, I was able to finally gather an acceptable amount of White Fang. Now… what else can you do that’s more useful to me?”

Gardon smirked before he would reply. “Well…” He then opens some sort of gateway to his left and puts his arm into it.

As Torchwick didn’t expect, he was being poked by a finger. And as he looked, he was spooked to find Gardon’s finger was doing it, and he stepped back in shock. He looked at Gardon, then back at the finger and hand. He did it a few times back and forth just to confirm what he sees was unbelievable. “W-w-what…?!”

And Gardon only pulls back his hand before closing the connected gateways. “They’re just gateways, Torchwick. I can do more, you know. And it’s much advantageous if I know places. That kinda helps me, and it partially solves my Travel problem too.”

“Oooookay? Way too many surprises for my time.”

“Admit it. You need it. AND… I could at least get you some guns to go with the Dust you got. Maybe I’m not directly gonna get to your boss to meet her yet, but at least I get an extra to the side. You’ll see. I’m more dependable than you think.” Gardon smiles, reassuring Torchwick’s plans would work if he has at least better equipment.

Torchwick raised his eyebrows. “Perhaps with your help, we could work things out. Well… Just make sure you really get what we need. Because the next of robberies would have to happen at the same time. As soon as we get more guns and more White Fang, we hit it off. I guess if I’m getting you your share… I’ll have to give you a percentage of what you steal, based on the quality of the guns you bring back here.”

“Fine with me. Organizing the White Fang guys you got here is your job. Let me take care of the guns and other stuff. See ya.” Gardon said this, finally getting approval of Torchwick. _Let’s start the fire_ , he thought.

The next morning in Beacon was almost a moderately noisy one, but most of the students were finally into the curriculum proper. The supplementary classes Faerin and ‘Earmuffs Charli’ took included sit-ins at some of the first year classes. And they just happened to find themselves in Professor Peter Port’s class related to Defense and Strategy Fundamentals. The both of them were seated next to each other in class.

Charli noticed that things weren’t going so well for Weiss and Ruby. The little details about Weiss from the time she met her were still showing here. And Charli’s thoughts served as her opinions. _That girl is simply impatient. Damn it…_ And… she also noticed Ruby’s behavior, just being new to all this, being a leader, and still being herself. _Well… I got no problem with Ruby Rose being the leader. It’s just that she needs to act like it, and that both of them need to settle differences. Teams are effective, but they need to resolve things in between teammates._

After Charli’s thoughts came out to only herself, there was even the time Weiss decided to show herself off to the rest, believing she’s got what it takes to be a true huntress. Though it wasn’t easy, she was able to fight and beat a Boarbatusk after a while of fighting in the same room. The little incident that Weiss thinks is offending, is Ruby helping in the situation, making things worse.

As class was dismissed, Faerin went to Charli. “ _Hey,_ ” she whispered. “Don’t you think it’s about time… you meet… HER?”

“ _Her?_ ” Charli whispered back in reply, before Faerin innocently pointed at the black-haired girl with a bow on top. She was about to leave with Yang when Ruby and Weiss are believed to be together in a conversation somewhere else. Charli’s thoughts ran, recognizing that girl Faerin pointed at. _Blake Belladonna. Hm… Maybe it IS time. I’m the only she didn’t know of personally. I guess it’s okay._ “Thanks, Fae. So… I’ll see ya?”

“Yup!” Faerin patted Charli in her response and sees Charli leave her. She sighs and shrugs before she left the classroom by herself.

Meanwhile, Charli was walking quickly just behind Blake, who seemed to be alone. _Where’d Xiao Long go?_ She asked this in her thoughts herself as to the whereabouts of Yang, but didn’t mind it so much that she approached Blake. “Um… Ms. Belladonna?” She called out Blake with her surname.

And Blake turned to see a peculiar girl with earmuffs, a gradient hair-style of dark emerald green and white, and the stance for a friendly posture. “Hm. Yes?”

Charli smiled a little. “Sorry, but Ruby Rose didn’t formally introduce me to everyone. In Team RWBY, I only got myself to be personally seen by Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee.”

“Ah. So you’re Charli Yllafir? Ruby’s been pretty high on admiration lately. Well… I had to overhear about the story of how she got her chance to study here.”

“Yeah… That thing with the Dust shop was just by chance. I was just there to keep things in control, but she did most of the work. So… it’s nice to finally meet you… Blake, is it?” She offered her hand out to Blake. “You can call me Charli, or just Char is okay.”

“Alright,” Blake said before shaking Charli’s hand. “You’re a second year here, right?”

“Yeah… One year in Mistral’s Haven.”

“Haven Academy? What you leave for?”

“Financial problems and other rough stuff. Mom wanted me to be here, and away from the danger. But everytime I take a step… it kinda reminds me of home nonetheless.” Charli explained this, and noticed Blake lower her head a little with a frown… _Maybe she’s like that too?_ She thought of this before continuing. “Blake… I wanna ask. Is that bow really necessary?”

Blake narrowed her eyes at Charli and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, so? It’s part of my look. It… kinda had me attached me to it.”

But Charli knew what a liar was, and she can see Blake was turning her eyes away. At that instant, Charli has her chance and finally took it. A brief moment passed as her purple eyes glowed while no one was around, and she looked past the bow. As the glow on her eyes fade, she was winced. At this time, Blake was looking at her, not aware of what Charli did. “Well… I can hold you to that.”

Then Blake knew Charli was lying as well, since she’s confused… “You’ll hold me to what?”

Charli narrowed her eyes, no longer interested in lying. “I’ll hold you to the word you really keep from me until you’re ready to speak up.”

“Excuse me? I think I’m confused. I don’t know you.”

“That’s right. And I don’t know you either, but really…” Charli hesitated and looked around in the hallway before looking at Blake and continued. “You should stop lying to yourself. This is a school that accepts… anyone. I’m not gonna sugarcoat it. You’re… a Faunus.”

And that took Blake by surprise as she stepped back. “How’d you-?”

“Please… I don’t mean anything against you-” Charli was interrupted with a finger from Blake, raised up to her face. _Oh, this will be… bad?_

Blake sighed. “I’m not gonna lie about this, right now. I have reasons as to why I can’t show it… yet. But it’s unfair, really. It’s not like you’ve got secrets to hold back from me, especially with the earmuffs on.”

Charli smirked. “Touché.”

“Well? Are you a Faunus?”

“ _There you are!_ ” Yang came running after Blake asked Charli her recent question. As the blonde teen got there, she smiled at Charli. “Hey, Charli.”

“Hey,” Charli greeted back.

And Yang looked and focused on Blake. “Blake, I’m gonna need a hand with something.”

“Can’t it wait?” Blake replied.

“Nope. I’m in a rush.” Yang said before she started to pull Blake away.

Charli left it alone and let the two leave. Eventually, a groan leaves from her mouth, expressing her disappointment as she walked the other way. _Augh… I can’t believe this. She looked through me as well? I hope she didn’t see my elf ears. I’m so ancient that I could freak someone out if someone sees…_ Her thoughts of concern eventually bring her to the thought of Ozpin in her mind again. _Hm… I remember that I should meet him today. Maybe later before the day ends…_

And as she promised to herself, she headed onto Professor Ozpin’s office. He was alone that time and she hoped she wouldn’t disturb him with anything. But she felt safe… honored... and perhaps trusted. Maybe that’s what she needed besides her purpose of being there? She didn’t mind it so much.

As Ozpin sensed her presence, he smiles. “Ah, Ms. Yllafir. What brings you here? I just got back from my rounds.”

Charli spoke up, partly nervous. “Professor Ozpin… I’d like to speak to you… with some privacy and-”

“The two of us are quite alone in this room, and no one is listening if that’s what you mean.”

“Okay,” Charli replied. “Well… I’d like to inquire… about that teacher you told me about who would teach me additional magic.”

“Hm. Ms. Yllafir, there’s one thing I’m still wondering. In your time as a huntress-in-training, you were able to put on your application form that your Semblance… is Elemental?”

“Uh-huh. But I can only do Earth, Fire, Water and Wind elements by using physical damage and defense with my Aura. Still… I was thinking if I could improve on it since I’m still gonna need range. My DTK is okay with range, but I wanna change it up from time to time.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. You’ll be seeing that contact of mine in the City Of Vale.” Ozpin said that while he hands over a calling card to Charli. “Hardy Norschwin is quite the man to take some requests, but he hardly has any students when it comes to additional teachings. When it comes to magic training, it requires that his students do deeper understandings of environments, activities… and their purposes. You have to be patient in his presence, I suppose.”

Charli nods and looks at the Calling Card. “Hm… So… he usually takes night classes?”

“And he makes sure 3 hours is the maximum number of hours for any student each session. Right now, he doesn’t have other students. So… Want me to call him?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright. I’ll make a call. Just know… He’s…” Ozpin groaned, showing impatience. “He’s one of the unorthodox mentors, so really… you should really pay attention, and at the same time… give your best in understanding him.”

“At this world, I think the best I could be, is understanding.” Charli said before turning around. “Thanks, Professor Ozpin.”

And just as the night came over Beacon Academy, almost everything had died down, and almost everyone was asleep. No major exams were happening and Charli had this time to leave the dorms. Charli also knew as she snuck out of the room that Faerin was sound asleep. She closed the door, thinking there was no one on the hallway. But as she turned to the hallway, she was half-spooked and covered her mouth. She was seeing a male teen with dirty blonde hair and light-red eyes. In his six-foot of a height, he appears to be settling his back on the wall waiting for something to happen.

At this, Charli was annoyed and chose to whisper, remembering the student’s surname. “Barton.”

And the blonde teen with the surname of Barton raised an eyebrow. “Told ya, sweet cheeks. You can just call me Jax.”

“Shut up.”

“No. Because you’re gonna sneak out again, like that night at the Dust shop.”

“Jeez. Word travels fast, or maybe I got a stalker. Sorry, Jax.” Charli walked past Jax. “I’m just not interested in the likes of you.”

Jax chuckled, seeing Charli walking away. “I’m a lady-killer! You better believe it!!”

The only thing Charli thought about when it came to Jax that it was just about the ladies for the guy. _Jeez… He’s attractive, fit, and he’s reeling them in, but that’s what I don’t like about him. He thinks he’s the dominating Alpha over the female gender. Tch. He should just shut up and die._

Eventually, Charli looked around as she left the dorms. She knew there were no other people around her when she magically summoned her wings. Without a witness, she bent and jumped before furiously flapping, getting into the air and finally flies towards the city. It wasn’t any trouble at all reaching the City Of Vale. It was about 8:49 PM. She was eager to meet Norschwin at the address of the calling card given to her by Ozpin.

A while later, she was walking towards an apartment building. It looked abandoned, but that’s what is strange. Charli looked at the calling card, and it’s exactly where she’s supposed to go. _Okay… abandoned apartment building, but it’s the number. There’s no other house or apartment building with the same number, so this has to be it. Oh well._

And with other doubt in her mind, she decided to turn the knob of the abandoned apartment building and entered. She first saw the hallway with the shine of the shattered moonlight coming at the end of the hallway. She closed the door behind her, knowing whatever she sees now related to what she learns, can’t be seen by anyone else. She walked slowly and noticed there were doorways with no doors, meaning that there were once multiple occupants in the building. But with it abandoned, she doubted that anyone lives there…

Still, Charli looked through the doorways, seeing damaged couches, broken picture frames with no photos, and even a dusty fireplace at some of the rooms she saw. Then… she looked ahead towards the moonlight dimly lit end of the hallway. Her eyes tell her that no one’s there, but she sensed something. Very quiet steps on the floor were making small squeeks. She saw the light on the floor being casted on by a person’s shadow, which doesn’t make sense. At a very close call, she equips her Dust Tac-Knife before pressing its hilt, pushing out the Ice-element blade and puts it up just in time before she saw a blade furiously hit hers. Soon, the white-masked ninja of sorts comes out of the invisibility he used, using the blade Charli believed wasn’t used at these days. He then kicks Charli back, making her slide, but she didn’t lose balance as she stumped with one foot to stop her slide. She got on her defensive stance with her DTK-Sword.

Charli was then alert, seeing the white ninja pose for an offensive stance. “Pretty impressive for a location like this, don’t you think?” She asked the ninja for conversation, but she didn’t find him talkative as he sprinted at her. _Alright, not talkative_ , she thought. She then threw her earmuffs away from her head, showing her elf ears. _I’ll just get over my training and take another life, huh?_ And she fully anticipated his first strike as she jumped back. Her purple eyes glowed as she engaged her primal urges. _No games, asswipe._ As she landed on her jump, she quickly bent and jumped at him, engaging him on a combination of aggressive strikes with her DTK-Sword’s Ice element.

As she counted more on her agility to help her, the ninja counted on merciless strikes, even destroying pieces of walls and making marked slices on them. She didn’t let up, and neither did he. And she used more of her environment to influence her fighting style that she was able to disarm him. Without delay, she got him to a corner. He resisted by attacking her with a good martial arts he knows, but he stopped him cold when he punched him, once with a rock-like fist, and another with a burning fist, knocking him twice at the corner and forcing him to kneel. He was defeated, but she kept her blade at his head. His face was facing down.

“Yield,” she said.

And she heard short laughs from the ninja she was fighting. He raised his head, showing eyes of amusement rather than of despair. She can tell he was smiling beneath his mask. He then grabs his own mask and decided to take it off. And when he pulled it off him, she saw his white hair, his middle-aged beard, and navy blue eyes she once saw behind the mask. He smiled, knowing he was bested, while witnessing the Icey blade still pointed in between his own eyes. “You’re a pretty one, ain’t ya?”

Charli suddenly felt her foot was caught by something. The figure of the middle-aged man faded like a shadow and her foot was pulled back and she fell forward. Then time slowed down for her, as her rage built up easily. _NO MORE FUCKING GAMES!!!!_ She lets go of her DTK before she was able to catch her fall with her hands and look back with anger behind her, seeing the same man in the ninja suit pulling a strong rope tied on her foot. She growls before she grows black long claws to replace her nails. _He’s gonna bleed._ Her thoughts then brought her to bend her elbows first then suddenly push off the ground with her hands. She propelled herself up before she spread her legs wide, and with her sudden strength, spun both her legs with athletic precision, pulling the man along and throwing him to a wall corner, forcing him to let go. She still spun, but she was able stabilize herself find herself on her feet again.

Removing the hook on her feet, she walked towards the man, now in a daze and couldn’t believe he was defeated. She stood in front of the man, still with claws and her head tilted in curiosity. “You’re pretty good for an old man,” she hissed with anger in her voice.

The man groaned in pain and began to stand, looking at her. “Alright, alright. I yield. For a pretty elf such as you, you could rip someone’s heart out with your anger. I’m surprised you’re more in control than how I think you’d make me think. Ozpin’s right. You’re a real nutcase in finding danger.”

Charli winced, smirked, and licked her own lips. “Oooooh… So you’re Mister Norschwin?” She spoke in a lustful and relaxing tone.

“Tch. What’s that tone all of a sudden?”

“I got two sides to ME, sugar. One side is my angry and sinful side, and the other’s the strong and righteous. Right now? I think I need to just hand you over to who you’d speak to often.” Charli closed her eyes, moaned, and her claws receded back into her hands. She tilted her head left and right before opening her eyes and crossing her arms. “You shouldn’t have made me attack you like that, Mister Norschwin.”

“Agh, stop with the addressing. I ain’t that old.” Hardy said this before he started to dust off his ninja suit, now without the mask. He saw her finally retrieve her Dust Tac-Knife and keep it in her person. She even got her earmuffs back and they were undamaged during the fight. “You got an impressive weapon there, and it’s definitely for a huntress. But you… You’re no ordinary huntress-in-trainee, squirt.”

“I’m an elf… an ancient species, who is also a huntress-in-training. And the name’s Charli, not squirt. And you’re the second male in the Kingdom of Vale who’s calling names.”

“Tch. Hardhead. But I guess that’ll be part of the package that’ll be fixed. Listen… even as a proficient fighter, and with masterful control of your two sides, you can’t control or amplify your Semblance in full. He tells me you’re a minimal magic-user.”

“Yeah,” Charli replied with her eyes looking down. “The only thing that holds me back, is… probably my sense of control.”

“Hm… Looks like part of your training will involve control over your other side, until you learn to accept both sides of your personality. It will not be easy, but nobody said it will be for the whole time.”

“I think I’m ready to learn… Teacher.” Charli said that before she bowed in front of her new teacher. “Please do your best, and I will too.”

Norschwin grunted a little before he straightened his body and bowed with respect. “Charli Yllafir, I’ll be glad to take you as my student. It will involve very simple, to the very tough of tasks. Study the messages of each so you’ll be able to understand the concepts of them.”

“Yes, Teacher.”


	7. Reflection on Origin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Just to very much give you guys… Charli’s in a pissed mood, and she’ll be pretty much… cursing… once or twice?! NOPE! Not even close. It makes me laugh a bit on the number of reasons, but okay… I think this is a short one! Hope ya guys are patient! I’m doing stuff. Enjoy! ;)

“Hey, WAKE UP!!” Faerin’s sudden shout woke up Charli, and the elf girl suddenly sits in surprise. Faerin looked upset. “You’re a little late, but didn’t you tell me you were gonna look at today’s sparring demo?”

“Hm?” Charli scrubbed her left eye after just waking up.

“Second years are gonna assemble later and Professor Port will be conducting the activity. We’re gonna need to prep already.”

Charli nodded before she sat up with her legs off the body. She then mutters to herself. “ _I’m gonna kill someone for getting that training…_ ”

Faerin winced and mutters loudly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just fucking amazing.” Charli muttered back before she started to change.

It took about half hour but the two of them were able to get breakfast in them from the academy’s cafeteria while in their school uniforms. Charli, who was wearing her earmuffs again to hide her elf ears, eventually got annoyed again, and that name jumped to her thought. _Barton._ She then saw him making an impression with three girls, with one of them a Cat-Faunus girl. _Tch. Even catching a Faunus girl? Just die._ She looked away from that scene, and Faerin was noticing. Then she glared at her. “I have a fucking good day, you fuck.”

“Jeez… What is wrong with you this morning?”

“Huh? Nothing’s fucking wrong.” Charli glanced away from Faerin. “Fuck-face.”

Faerin chuckled. “NOW you’re just making things silly. It’s about last night, isn’t it? So… mix of Jax, and that training.”

Charli groaned, knowing Faerin is right. “I hate it when I put those two events together in my head. First off… just to organize things… Jax is shit, even for a ladies man. And… My teacher didn’t let me do anything major. I was just cleaning the place that we first fought in, and that was it. Tch. I can’t even believe the kind of thing he called me: A ‘Sweet Janitor’ with great looks, and he even smirks at the damn thought! Tch! Silly?! That’s a fucking understatement.” Then Charli heard girls from Barton’s company laugh. As she looked towards that company, she saw Jaxus really succeeding in making a positive impression at the girls he liked. One of them… a Cat-Faunus named Lena Jorn. _Hm… Lena, huh? Another second-year who’s transferred from Haven. If I’m right, she’s at par when it comes to multi-sword combat, with the sword and shield stance Pyrrha Nikos fights with. Two dual swords and one shorter one. Impressive. Tch. For her to actually give Jaxus attention…_ She looked away, hoping she wouldn’t see his face. And she smirked to herself while getting into her thoughts again. _He’s just making luck his own weapon. I wanna take that away and-_ But her thoughts stopped as an egg was flying at her. She sensed it as her purple eyes briefly glowed and faded before looking back, letting her arm catch the egg, but didn’t anticipate its speed as its fragile shell shatters on impact, letting the liquid yolk and white drench her hand. She then held her hand in front of her face to examine it and didn’t feel so much shock as she knew what it is.

“ _It should have gone past ya,_ ” Jaxus said.

“ _Oh my…_ ” Lena lightly cursed to herself. “ _I think you-_ ”

And Charli looks at Jaxus, eventually glaring at him before she stood from her seat, and walked at him. She didn’t care if Faerin was calling her back to her seat, as she just went to Jaxus. She didn’t express her anger in her walking, and that just made Jaxus curious as to what she would want.

Jaxus smiled, knowing Charli seemed to be relaxed about it. “So… I was trying my luck on Winchester. Not you. I guess an apology is in order?” But after he asked, he had half-expected and seed an oncoming slap.

Eventually, the whole cafeteria echoed with that same slap, making students gasp as they looked at where the sound came from. The whole place had gone silent, and everyone was silently surprised now.

Charli slapped Jaxus. Her hand feels like it stinged. But as she looked at him, she knew he would feel it. And in her mind, she was laughing. _That’s a fucking good way to let it out._

Jaxus couldn’t believe it. His own cheek got slapped and he held it before turning to Charli in shock, still holding his cheek. “Um-”

“Shut up,” Charli muttered. “You’re just one of the worst boys I ever met,” she said a loosely monotone voice. “You made my bad morning and you made my bad breakfast.”

Jaxus made it in himself to express like the slap never existed and smiled. “Well that’s not exactly remotely true. See… You felt pissed I bugged you last night. I know it’s your business, but I was about to say I’m sorry. Now, I’m gonna say sorry again for almost hitting ya there.”

“No you’re not,” said Charli before she grabbed the collar of his vest and pulled him close with her mouth just right at his ear before she whispered. “ _I hate you, Jaxus Barton. And not just last night, and today. I hate you… like…_ ” Charli gently pushed Jaxus away from her face. “…forever.” She saw him wince at her before she snorted and walked away from him. As she finally got to Faerin, she decided breakfast isn’t necessary, mostly because of Faerin’s jaw-dropped expression. “Whatever.” She muttered that loudly to herself and left her own table, and the cafeteria. After a while, things went back to normal, but Team RWBY had their eyes on that and began to process it themselves.

Yang saw what happened, later seeing the sophomore Jaxus Barton sit down, feeling lonely all of a sudden. She was sitting with Team RWBY and knows that ‘Charli in earmuffs’ really hit hearts good with what she did. “Damn,” she muttered out loud.

Weiss snorted. “Like I would care for a girl like that actually slap a sophomore out here. I’d say good riddance to him if she was offended.”

“Weiss, do you even know what they’re talking about?”

“He threw an egg at her. That’s basis enough.”

“ _Um…_ ” Ruby wanted to speak up. “Barton’s likes to get noticed, gets the ladies, and is a hothead.”

Blake sighs, while seeming awestruck. “And he’s… awesome…” The other three then looked at her for saying that. “What?”

Yang raised her eyebrow and smirked at Blake. “Oh come on. Him? Okay… Maybe Cardin’s no match for Barton, but come on. You think he’s the right match for Charli? That’s what I wanna know.”

“Speaking of Charli,” Blake mutters before she stood up from her seat. “You guys go on ahead. I’ll catch with you three later.” And Blake quickly walks away from the team, heading to the same direction Charli went out from. More or less, Yang figured Blake wanted to the girl in earmuffs.

With it, Yang shrugged. “I saw Blake talking to Miss Earmuffs yesterday.”

“ _Those are her hearing aids,_ ” Ruby said. “She said she couldn’t hear so much with her ears that she needed the hearing aid earmuffs to help her out until her doctors come up with something for her.”

Weiss raises her eyebrow. “Now where would she get the medical professional in Mistral? Hm. Probably someone from Atlas, Ruby.”

“You’re like a big market plan, Weiss.” Ruby said this with a smirk, making Weiss groan.

Charli loudly groans while she walked on one of the school’s hallways. Those hallways were being shone on by the sun’s rays. And she hopes she didn’t have to cross into those rays, making her stop at just behind a shadow of the nearby edge of a wall. While there, she was thinking of what she did. She quietly snorts to herself. _I didn’t need to feel regret after what happened. It’s his fault, and my Teacher’s. I can really feel myself built up. Hm. Maybe it’s because of those two things? No. I can’t describe it… at least not yet._ She sighs just before she hears another set of footsteps that were familiar. She didn’t look toward that direction yet…

…and she didn’t know it was Blake walking towards Charli.

“ _Charli?_ ” Blake called out the girl in earmuffs as she finally approached her. Just stopping a few feet from her, she maintained her distance from Charli based on what she saw back at the cafeteria. “I know it’s kind of a bad time, but I wanna voice out something.”

And Charli looked at Blake. “You wanna be like my judge or something?”

“Nothing like that. I just wanted to be honest for a bit.” Blake said this to make sure she doesn’t make Charli tick. “I know I don’t want to tell everyone else yet. You could tell Yang’s not really suspicious, especially yesterday.”

Charli nods. “Yeah. I can pretty much tell she doesn’t know. That bow really is good cover.”

“But so are your earmuffs.” Blake said crossing her arms. “First off, are you a Faunus like me?”

The elf girl wearing earmuffs stifles her own laugh. “What do you think, Cat-girl?”

Blake winced at the words Charli used. But narrowing her eyes, she looked away. “I want to believe you’re human.”

“Then you got no idea what the fuck I really am. Yes. I’m not fair, but I got much deeper reasons than that of yours as to why I can’t show it. I know yours would be because of the Faunus, being infamous in a way if you really choose to hide it among a crowd.” Charli narrows her eyes, and Blake chooses to keep listening. “And being infamous, means being feared. Being feared, means being set apart from humans in Remnant, today. It’s something… that the White Fang is currently practicing. So… Are you… a Fang?”

Then Blake had her nerve hit when Charli said that. She approached, and before she knew it, her face was already inches closer to Charli that she had to whisper. “ _And if I am? Will you be telling?_ ”

Charli shakes her head. “Now why would I be doing that if I decide to tell you my secret as well?” And after she said it, she pulled one side of her earmuffs aside, revealing her elf ear to Blake, making the Faunus girl step back. Then, Charli hides her elf ear with her earmuffs again. “Yeah. Not human, and not even Faunus.”

“Okay… That’s-!” Blake wanted to say something in her surprise, but she hesitated. “Are you… an elf?”

“Yeah. Good thing you know what to call me.”

“But… You’re… You’re extinct.”

“Extinct while being known as a creature of darkness- extinct? I think yes. We are.” Charli sighed and got off her place on the wall. “Let’s walk.” And eventually, she started to walk on the hallway with Blake right beside her. “Look, all the continents… all the schools… all races who are actively involved with today’s stuff… they don’t really have a care on elves. Heck… They don’t even believe that they’re real. They just think that, and my species is really just… extinct… forgotten…” She looked down. “…erased.”

“Well… I’m not much of a reader into legends, but I DID catch some about you and other magical creatures. They say that your kind once breached the rights of others who use magic… mostly humans. Elves know both dark and light magic, and they get most of the benefits. And just like the Faunus-”

“Yeah. We were subjugated to criticism and discrimination by the same species that discriminates the Faunus. See? We’re not so different. The only difference is, they destroyed our faces in history and we were forced to hide. My ancestors… they tried to survive on their own, and they indeed lived long. But as millennia had passed… they were slowly dying, barely continuing the race. I’m… just one of their creations, passed down from generation to generation. Hehe… I’m just the pathetic fruit I think, they call their only hope. I’m not someone’s hope. Nobody asked me to be. The reason why I know my ancestral history… was because it was forced on me.

“My father… he’s an elf. But he made me, thanks to Mom, so I lived... different. As I was getting pressured by society, he taught me how to run and hide from society, and even taught me magical tricks too. Amongst that, we both had heavy hearts. He forced me into serious magic experiments that abuse my mental and physical health, but it was worth it. He created something inside me so I would fight and defend myself. But he also made something inside that would help me cope with aura, and qualify me, to be a huntress-in-training. That’s the main reason he set me into Haven Academy if ever I do pass Combat School. But before I got into Haven… he… he died from a fire.”

Blake was then curious when Charli said the small detail about her father’s death. “Was it an accident?”

Charli shook her head. “It wasn’t. It’s his own people who killed him.” This time, she expressed herself as both lonely, and angry. “I hate them. I hated their faces. That was why I was so unsure about Remnant, about everything. That’s what made really sealed my loyalties into the people who live in the Anima continent, at least the ones who know my innocence means something. It also helped me in a way. I got into Haven. I trained as a huntress trainee. And… I wanted to move more, further than how I’d progress in Haven.”

“You don’t think it’s good enough in Haven?”

“Yeah. And… it’s definitely rougher in Haven if I’m not around in school often. That just makes covering my identity harder. There are really those who can’t understand what it’s like being another kind of specie entirely. So… I convinced myself I wanted to move. Then, I had second thoughts. What about my mom? Then she pushed me to go for it and she tells me she’s very much fine. It’s what I worry about right now. She’s alone at our home in Mistral, and it’s only getting worse if her employer pressures her to do embarrassing things to her.” Charli stops as she looked at Blaze and stopped her too. “I’m afraid of what happens to Mom.”

“Then you should go, Charli,” Blake replied. “I’m not going to judge you, and I’m sure Professor Ozpin won’t either.”

“Sure, but… I can’t. I’m not about to abandon what I’ve started. For some reason, my own aims push me to be consistent. So… I can’t leave. Not yet.” Charli looks at Blake, determined. “So… want to tell me your story? I at least told mine, right?”

Blake sighs in defeat, knowing she has to reveal her story as well. “Charli, I’d love to. But… I’m not sure about my place yet. If I’m ready, then I’ll tell you all there’s to know about me.”

“I understand.”

“Thanks. And thanks for telling me about you. I didn’t know you were going through so much. I judged you.” Blake only saw Charli put her hand on her shoulder. This made Blake smile. “Maybe I can make it up to you.”

“Maybe. Just, think about it, okay?” Charli said this, leaving Blake to be relaxed at this point. Getting the trust of people who she can rely on, is most important in building critical relationships. And based on what she knows, she can trust Blake.

“Mmhm. I’ll get back to my team now. And I heard about the fight demo with Professor Port. Good luck.” And Blake nods before she turned away towards the direction of the Cafeteria.

At this, Charli sighed, before she heard a chuckle from someone’s voice, a male voice that she found annoying. Jaxus was just behind the edge of a wall and got out to expose himself to the girl with earmuffs.

Jaxus crossed his arms and leaned himself to the wall. “So… Wanna be the good girl and explain yourself?”

“Tch. Jax. So you heard.”

“Well… I heard pretty much up to you having an elf for a father.” Jaxus smirks. “You should open up yourself.”

“I don’t trust you, and I don’t want to make friends, especially with you.”

“Well… then you’re lucky. Because even with that other façade you see in me about being a ladie’s man, I’m much of a friend than what you think.” Jaxus chuckles before he continued. “I think you and I are gonna be great friends.”

Charli narrowed her eyes at him with suspicion. _I don’t where it’s going, but I’m getting goosebumps about this…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m done! So… Big question… Do you guys like to fight against the Net Neutrality Repeal from the States? HEY. Do not ignore. It’s a big issue. And if the vote gets passed to Congress, they apply it to the U.S. and most likely, it will be a domino effect it also happens everywhere else. I don’t approve of it at all. And most of the online news outlets and humanity channels find this move VERY suspicious and controversial! What do you think? Search it up and fight against the repeal! It’ll be Game Over if this happens! Goodbye Google and whatever. Want that? I don’t want that, so do what you can and fight it!
> 
> See ya guys on the next one!


	8. Differences in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faerin finds herself at a spot where she can defend herself, with some anger on her system. What’s it like to be on the bad side of the Nikos family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This time, I wanna put up this chapter for the sake of… well… Faerin’s origin! Sure you guys have been wondering a bit on what Faerin really is, besides being a cousin to Pyrrha! Let’s just say she’s got quite the head however if there are some things she finds offensive. But in truth… the Nikos family had a history that was hidden from everyone else. Only Pyrrha was the notable one.  
> This is especially for Faerin as a purpose for development. She’ll be a bitch here, just because someone else is a bitch in the chapter to her. Maybe who she beat up deserves it? I dunno what you guys think, but I’m putting it on anyway!

As Charli was making her way to the practice arena of that morning, Faerin was beside her, walking together. And for some reason for Faerin, she noticed Jaxus was right behind the two, casually walking with them as a group.

At this, Faerin had her thoughts running. _Okay… What is Creep #1 doing walking behind us?_

Charli answered Faerin to clear up confusion. “Fae… I don’t know. Jaxus might have gotten on my nerve-”

“MIGHT have? Charli, now you’re crazy.”

“Tch. Look… I’ve got a terrible night, and I’m not allowing another terrible guy to add up to my bad day.” As Charli told this to Faerin, she looked at Jaxus and glared at him. “Don’t be of any trouble to us, okay?”

Jaxus shrugged. “Hey. You keep company, you get it good… Elf girl.”

Faerin gasped and looked around, alert. As soon as she acknowledged no one was around, she loudly whispers at Charli. “ _Okay, are you kidding me now?! You told him your secret?_ ”

Charli whispered back. “ _It’s not like he has anything to use it against me with. Plus… I see something… in him._ ”

“ _Hm? You see something? But you don’t see he’s a creep?_ ”

“ _That’s what I used to see. But just lately… I saw that he’s into direct approaches. Usual ladies men don’t do that unless they have a motive or purpose. And I want to find out his._ ” Charli said that to Faerin.

And the elf girl remembered what she and Jaxus talked about at that hallway, about quarter an hour before Charli met up with Faerin for that walk.

Jaxus got his back off the wall, walking in front of Charli. “Look… I can pretty much change.”

“You think you can change your lax nature and your greedy desire for women like Lena Jorn?”

“Yeah, so what?”

“I don’t believe you, Barton. You’d actually stoop yourself… well…”

“Ya can’t say I stooped myself lower, ya know. If I had it my way, I would have slapped you back, even if you were a girl. You don’t know it, but I was once a Vacuo guy… from Shade.” Jaxus approached her and was just a foot away from her when he stopped and reached her cheek, letting his hand touch it gently. Charli grabbed his hand with not so much strength as he let her move it away from her.

“Don’t touch me,” Charli said. She practiced restraint. “Look, Jaxus. What do you really want?”

“Don’t think I don’t know anything about that remedial exam that’s gonna happen. Because… I’m gonna make sure to kick ass in there. And when I do, I wanna make sure I meet what you expect.”

“Hehehe… What I expect? What do you think this is… an audition?”

“Well, what do you want it to be?”

“Idiot. Jax, I’m not interested in you… Elf or not.”

“That true? Because the way you told it to that Faunus girl, you’d be changing your mind. Really… I don’t mind keeping secrets for your sake, but what about her?” Jaxus said that, and it ticked her off.

Charli’s sudden rage got her to hold his black vest as she pushed his back against the wall while she glared at him. “Are you blackmailing me? You are NOT doing that.”

“Look, Yllafir. Alright, I’m gonna call ya that just to humor you. But for all other things, you’re gonna make sure to just be friends with me. If you really don’t me, fine.”

“And your fucking angle?!”

“I just wanna know you better as someone of interest.”

As soon as Charli heard him say that, she lets him go and backed away. “A person of interest?”

“Yeah,” Jaxus replied while scratching his head, showing his lax tone again. “Look, I ain’t even gonna call Sweet Cheeks. I can just call ya by your last name, so there. And yeah… Make this even good. I wanna be your friend.”

“You are terrible in blackmail, Barton. How are you sure I’d be able to keep my word that I allow you to gain my trust?”

“Easy. I don’t tell your secret to everyone, including on that Faunus named Blake. And no, no one’s around. I’m saying it like a bad-ass.” Jaxus smirked at her, and Charli was still glaring at him. “Look… I wanna act out evil and the like, but I’m not normally like that?”

“Then why blackmail me?”

“For the fun of it,” Jaxus replied.

And as Charli’s thoughts get her back to reality while finally entering the practice arena for the sparring demo. While she saw other second years there, she was also seeing other students and a few first years, Team RWBY wasn’t there for some reason and she shrugged it off from her thoughts as to why they weren’t.

And the elf girl in earmuffs had her thoughts running, feeling annoyed. _Jaxus is just having fun blackmailing me, promising me not to tell my secret along with Blake’s in exchange with just being his friend. This is just annoying. Really. What the hell does he really want to accomplish knowing I’m an elf and with Blake being a Faunus? It isn’t as petty as telling on us but-_ And one thought that crossed her mind before she shook her head. Her face became red for a while and she shook her head more. _What in the literal fuck am I thinking?!! Hell no! I’m not allowing that!!! Him… beside me like that on bed?!! No, no, and NO!_

“Um… Charli?” Faerin called Charli out.

The three of them were already seated on the practice arena’s chairs and Charli snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Faerin.

Charli only looked away but muttered. “I don’t feel like talking.”

Faerin only raised an eyebrow before looking into the practice arena, and it was what she predicted along with the other two. It isn’t just Port showing off his moves against another experienced huntsman, but also getting pairs of students to spar with each other, making this a good experience for those there.

That time, Weiss was walking alone into the practice arena and eventually sat together with Faerin and company.

That time, Faerin was glad. “Yo… Weiss Schnee?”

Weiss nervously chuckled. “Um… Faerin, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I have to say… You have a distant relationship with Pyrrha. It’s been a while since you didn’t talk. I don’t know.”

“Hm. What made you start that?”

“Let’s just say, Pyrrha’s been focused into getting team JNPR to get stronger, and that’s she’s determined in every way. You’re her cousin. Doesn’t she talk to you much?”

And Faerin only shrugged at Weiss’s question. “I don’t really mind. She and I belong to different sides of the Nikos family in Anima. Still, it didn’t stop us from eventually remembering each other as family. What really made us distant are the times our two sides are together for reunions, which lately, aren’t happening much now.”

“W-What happened?” Weiss asked, concerned.

Faerin sighed. “Let’s just say our family clans were at odds before I moved to Beacon. You know how disgusting cross-member affections happen? Well… Let’s just say it’s exactly the case.”

Weiss winced and blushed. “Okay… Wait a minute… So your clans are at odds because some of you loved the other too much? Well that’s somehow trivial to me.”

“HEY. Trivial? You make it sound like-”

“Faerin, no offense. I studied how some families in the Anima region worked out their emotions. It might have been for historical purposes, but I’m able to pick up good information about how families deal with emotion… and some currently find their own family members for the weirdest of reasons. Let’s say… one cousin loved another cousin and had a baby together. To me? It’s both wrong, and trivial.” Weiss glared her eyes at Faerin before she got her face close to her and whispered. “ _So I say, I express my deepest sympathies. You aren’t like Pyrrha._ ”

“I don’t plan to be, SO SHUT UP!!!” Faerin shouted and her voice echoed in the practice arena. She was standing up while Weiss was sitting in surprise when she shouted.

Professor Port has his arms crossed as he looked at Pyrrha. The duel that was happening was interrupted thanks to these two, and Port knew he had a previous discussion with Weiss about her attitude. “Hm… It seems you’re not too far from trouble, Ms. Schnee.”

As soon as Weiss heard her own name, she stood up and looked at Professor Port with a defensive look. “Please, Professor Port, I’m-”

“I think I’ve had enough with some things about you, Miss Schnee. I already tolerated that attitude of yours, from both my class, and to when we discussed things. NOW, I think you earned yourself a spot in a duel.”

“A spot? I don’t think-”

“I think you do. Because Ms. Faerin Nikos is your opponent. She has yet to show what her fighting style looks like and it seems the two of you are at odds.” Port chuckles. “A good fight’s a good way to sometimes vent out your anger, but only in the sparring sense. Is that understood?”

Weiss was more nervous. “B-but sir! She wouldn’t be in the position to-”

“ _I accept,_ ” were the words simply said by Faerin said before she heard gasps from other students. From Professor Port, she looked at Weiss and smirked. “I think it’s a good idea, Weiss. What’s wrong? Can’t douse that poor attitude problem of yours? For a first year, you’re bad at keeping it simple.” And she smirked before she walked out of the row of chairs and walked onto the practice arena.

Charli watched Weiss and Faerin head in together at the practice arena. She only heard partially of what they talked about, and some things she didn’t know of either. _So the Nikos family is a little problem for the in-between clans? Hm. I shouldn’t bug Faerin after this._

And Jaxus sits beside Charli. “So, what are we expecting?”

Charli briefly looks at him, and looks away while snorting. “A fight, obviously. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“Yeah, but two of them going at it after having a kitty fight on the chair?”

“If Faerin’s sensitive to family issues and her identity, she’s only got SOME reason to act on it. She’s got to have MORE reason to act on it than just acting for herself. Port might have made a mistake making Faerin fight like this.”

“Well… it’s what YOU would have wanted if somebody speaks out against your kind, Charli.” Jaxus looked away briefly, but looked back at her. “Come on. Don’t lie about it.”

And Charli looked at Jaxus in defeat. “Okay, you got me there.” She sighed and looked at the arena. “I wonder how Faerin will respond to this, though.”

Faerin was responding well. She looked at Weiss at a distance while both of them were in the arena, getting prepared. She brought out two long-whips, each with different colors, green and red, just before she secretly activates her aura. And Weiss prepped her Myrtenaster, a multi action dust rapier. Putting multiple dust elements in, she eventually was ready and was looking straight at Faerin with suspicious eyes.

Weiss had it to herself to get into a defensive stance, assuming Faerin’s anger could overwhelm her. _I didn’t say anything wrong. She’s got a disgraceful side to her family name._

Faerin quietly growled in her mind. _She’s gonna get a beat down for saying things like that are trivial._ And she gripped her long-whips tight, put the long-whips apart and on her sides, before she rolled her wrists repeatedly, making the long-whips follow in her rotations as the ends of the long-whip responded with spins being made. She then uses her aura differently as she spun her whips. _Activate, pressure forward 80, pressure to other directions, 50. Here I go!_ She then suddenly runs towards Weiss and greatly spins her long-whips, propelling her forward. She then closes her arms and poses for an offensive stance before attempting to lunge at Weiss with her first spin-strike.

And Weiss rolled out of the way before using her rapier and loading a Gravity round, aiming at the ground and fired, propelling herself upwards. _She’s crazy- Oh no!!_ She didn’t realize getting more distance was a mistake as the end of Faerin’s green whip tied itself to her feet until it was too late. She was pulled and she attempted to fire another gravity round, only to be hit by the red whip’s end straight to her chest, throwing her back and getting her loose as an anchor.

Faerin smirked seeing Weiss fall but winced, knowing Schnee recovers with her hands and flips back to her feet on the ground.

Weiss didn’t realize it as she fell to the ground, but she suddenly felt a little exhausted by the simple strike Faerin made. _What’s going on? I feel a little tired after that…_

And Faerin kept walking at Schnee, spinning her whips at the side. “You can go all out with me, Schnee.” She said it simply before she jogged towards her opponent just before she spun and swung both whips in farther range, but could reach Weiss through its tips. She sees Weiss parry the whip-ends with her rapier and she growled before pulling both back and charge at her. She folded her whips before she held them, and let her green aura emanate from her body.

Weiss didn’t expect it and switched to Ice-rounds on her dust rapier before she parried multiple punches from Faerin, holding her folded long-whips. The two were agile, as Weiss jumped and her opponent doing the same. As she sprinted, the other did the same. The two were mostly on a one-sided fight for the next three minutes, with Weiss not able to fully counter Faerin’s punches with the folded whips held.

Then Faerin jumped back and landed on the ground, spreading her long-whips at the side again, just before she glared at Weiss. “So… feeling something, Weiss?” And as she asked, she confirmed that Weiss was breathing harder than usual, and the dubbed ‘ice-queen’ almost stumbled from her defensive stance. Faerin smirked, removing some of the ice that was on her fingers. “Better if you stayed silent about my family, because some of your words really charged me up. THAT, and another thing entirely charged me.” She expertly spun and struck Weiss with her green whip, with the ‘ice-queen’ attempting to parry, only to be hit straight at her chest, again.

Port saw Weiss knocked and thrown back before she landed on the ground, unconscious. He then looked at the scanner and analyzed things. _Miss Schnee’s aura is down to a dangerous 5 percent, while Faerin is at 97? Hm… That’s partly strange, but I believe it’s Faerin with her semblance that made the difference. A hidden one, I see._

The students gasped, seeing Weiss unconscious on the ground and with her rapier thrown off just near where she is. Then, Weiss started to stir and slowly got up. She looked at where Faerin was, and saw the green-haired girl move away from the arena, unequipping her long-whips and putting it at her waist-holsters.

Faerin only muttered to herself. “ _Figure me out on your own, bitch._ ” She said it to herself before she left the practice arena.

And Charli was surprised Faerin was able to handle herself very well against Weiss. Though technically, she didn’t know Weiss was heading to her doom. As she looked at Weiss just standing up and leaving the practice arena, she looked tired. _Wow… What’s Faerin’s secret there?_ And Charli wasn’t the only one with the same question in mind.

Everyone in the practice arena was talking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m done! Goodness… Here are Faerin’s details:  
> [Faerin Nikos]
> 
> Age: 18
> 
> Height: 5’11”
> 
> Hair: Naturally green, styled with pulled back bangs and short ponytail
> 
> Eye color: Vivid-green
> 
> Skin: Fair Complexion
> 
> Body Shape: Top Hourglass, 32C
> 
> Nationality: High-Class Citizen of Mistral
> 
> Affiliation: Sanctum Academy, Beacon Academy
> 
> Semblance/Abilities: Aura Absorption, Aura Manipulation
> 
> Weapons/s: Dual Whips (Two whips of the same size are of different colors… Red and Green. Both are non-elemental in nature from the beginning of the series, but it would change in the future. The weapons work, depending on the semblance of its user, Faerin. The Red Whip is for usage of aura that she absorbs, and the Green Whip is an extension of the Aura Absorption, that if targeted at another with aura, can steal aura effectively.)
> 
> So… that is about it! I hope you guys see Faerin as both someone to be feared, and someone amazing… Hm? I’ll catch ya guys on the next one! ^_^


End file.
